Naruto Uchiha Namikaze
by Namikaze09
Summary: Inspired by Author Joshnaruto. Naruto was banished from after the retrieval mission. Five years later he is called back for assistance in the fights ahead. He comes with some secrets, two bloodlines and a whole lot of power to crush his enemies. Harem.
1. The Hero and The Legacy

Naruto Uchiha Namikaze

**Hey guys this is N09. This story is based off of joshnaruto's story Naruto Uchiha-Uzumaki. He gave me permission to make my own version of this and one for Naruto: True Heir of the Rikudo Sennin. I'm gonna inform you guys that there'll possibly be parts of Bleach, Final Fantasy 7, and Ninja Gaiden added to the fic. It'll mostly be weapons, and techniques.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any thing affiliated with any other video game, anime, manga, or comic but I do own the jutsu and weapons I create.**

**Chapter 1: The Hero and The Legacy**

**Swamp Country Jungle**

**Bandit camp**

In the deep dense jungle of Swamp Country, a bunch of bandits and some missing nin were laughing, drinking, and chatting about how they raided a small village near swamp country. In the camp they had women who were ages 14 to 35 imprisoned in cages. They were whimpering and crying because they were captured by the raiders who planned on raping them.

One missing nin with a scar going across his face and wearing a slashed kiri headband walked up to the cage drunk and chuckling at there frightened look. He opens up the cage and walks towards the females who were huddled up together. He reaches out and grabs a 16 year old who had reddish brown hair that stopped to her shoulders and grey eyes by the collar of her shirt and she starts to kick and scream for someone to help her when he drags her out of the cage. He closes the gate and takes her into the forest.

In the forest the girl was crying and begging the man to let her go. He got tired of hearing her cry and snatches her up by her hair and slaps her hard, making blood drip down her lip. "Shut up you bitch." He growled out and shoves her onto the ground. She tries to back away only to push up against a tree and tremble.

The missing nin had an evil grin on his face and slowly walks towards her. He stops and starts to unzip his pants, making her eyes widen in fear and tears spilled from her eyes. "Oh don't cry now." He said in a mocking hurt voice until it turns into a grin. "The pain will only be temporary."

He was about to advance on her when a flash of silver sliced across his head, making him freeze and go wide eyed for a while, until his head slid down off his shoulders diagonally and slowly and fell to the ground. His headless body hit the ground with a thud leaving the girl shocked and wondering what happened.

When she was pondering this, a tall figure landed in between her and the body. She looked up to see a shadowed figure holding a katana with blood dripping on it in his right hand. The katana had a purple hilt and a round guard with flames surrounding the inner part. He was wearing a dark blue trench coat that was similar to the Yondaime's with crimson flames licking the bottom of it and the kanji for **Kami no Senkou** and **Tatsujin no ****Kouyou** was on the back of it.

He appeared to be 17 years old and had an impressive height of 6'2. He had blonde spiky hair that was a combination of the Yondaime's, Minato Namikaze and Madara Uchiha because it went passed his shoulder blades and he had black and red streaks on the ends of his hair. He wore black combat boots that were ANBU styled along with black cargo pants with extra pockets that had a silver lining going down it. He wore two belts that went into an X shape around his pants and wore a black long sleeved shirt with black fingerless gloves that had metal plates on them.

Over his shirt he wore a silver Konoha styled flack jacket with the Uzumaki Spiral stitched on the left and the Namikaze crest on the right. Around his neck was a silver chained necklace which had the fang of a dragon and a replica of a phoenix on it. He had another necklace with a green gem hanging on it and strapped to his back was the form of a regular katana, with a simple cross guard and a simple circular frame. the sword is actually of a fairly standard design, with no really unique features. It has a black handle with the golden kanji symbol Tsuki, which translates to moon in the center surrounded by leather wrapping on the top and bottom of the handle. The sheath is also fairly simple, the standard black colour, adorned with one metal band at the opening, and two more, each a little ways from each end. The tip is also is capped in ornate metal.

He had two pouches that held extra kunai and shuriken as well as a utility belt that held a series of small scrolls in it. He was Naruto Uchiha Namikaze. Naruto slowly turned his head over to the frightened girl. He had a tanned face that was derived of baby fat and his whisker marks were gone. Jutting from his upper lip were canines. His eyes were red with three Tomoe's formed around the pupil. It was the **Sharingan**. He swipes the blood of the blade and glares at the body of the dead rapist. "Scum like you doesn't deserve to walk in this realm. Your friends will be joining you in hell soon to suffer for all eternity." He says with his voice filled with hatred and rage towards the dead body.

He sheathes his sword and disposes of the body using a katon jutsu. He turns towards the frightened girl and walks towards her. She was trembling in fear and closed her eyes thinking that he was gonna finish her off until she felt a hand on her shoulder. She opened her eyes to see the man that saved her life give her a look of concern. "Are you okay?" He asks.

She blinks for a while and nods, getting a genuine smile from him. "Good. There is a camp not far from here where I freed the other women. They are armed with weapons so you don't have to worry about being attacked. Stay there while I free the others from these men." He says and helps her up, getting a blush from the teenager. She runs off and heads to the camp where the other women are.

Naruto had a dark expression on his face. Fire surrounded his body and he vanishes. 10 minutes later, the sounds of screaming and steel cutting and piercing through flesh was heard throughout the jungle. Flames were dancing around the burning camp. The ground was covered in blood and bodies littered the camp which had shuriken and kunai embedded into them and some bodies had limbs missing. In the middle of the destruction was Naruto whose Sharingan eyes glowed red. Ryuujin Jakka, his katana was coated in blood. He then performs a ram seal with one hand and the flames devour the dead bodies and dissipate after wards.

Naruto deactivates his eyes, revealing a pair of deep blue eyes with slitted pupils and once again swipes the blood off the blade and sheathes it. He heads to the camp where he sent the girls to and leads them back to the small village. When they made it back the teenage girls were reunited with their parents and the wives and fiancés were with their husbands/future husbands and were crying tears of joy.

Naruto watched the scene and a smile graced his lips as he saw the sight. He was about to turn and leave until someone spoke up. "Wait a minute young man!" The male voice says. Naruto turns around to see a man who was in his mid 40's with an envelope in his hands walking towards him. "Wait. Please take this money. It's for saving our loved ones from those bandits and ninja." He says but Naruto shakes his head and eye smiles.

"No thanks old man. I didn't do this for money." Naruto explained getting a look of shock and awe from him and the villagers. "A-are you sure? W-we were gonna pay for bringing them back. Didn't you do this for money?" He asks and Naruto's response was a shake of his head. "I did it because if there's one thing I hate more than anything it's rapists. Plus I have more than enough money to last me a lifetime so you can keep what you were gonna pay me." He said with a grin on his face.

The man just blinks at Naruto for a while but then smiles back. "Thank you young man. My name is Dojima and I thank you for bringing the females of this village back safe and sound. We are forever grateful." He said bowing his head. "You're welcome and if you have anymore problems with bandits let me know. Well it's time for me to go. See ya." He says and shunshins away.

**Cliff **

Naruto was currently standing near the edge of a cliff and watched as the sun set. The breeze made his cloak flutter and it did the same with his hair. He continued to watch the sun set until he felt a familiar chakra signature and a small smile graced his lips. "You can stop hiding sensei. I know you're watching me." He said out loud. That was when a man who was 6'3 with long white spiky hair tied in a ponytail, wearing a green ninja gi with a fishnet shirt under it, geta sandals, a large scroll and a red vest appeared with a smirk on his face.

"I should've known I couldn't fool you gaki. You're sensing abilities have improved a lot." He said. Naruto chuckles and turns around to see his godfather. "So what's up? Do you have another book out or did you come all the way here to say hi?" He asks.

Jiraiya shakes his head. "No I don't have any new books out. All joking aside." He said with a serious voice and pulls a scroll out of his vest. "Read this. It's from Tsunade." He said. Naruto's eyes widen a little and return to normal and walks over to the man and takes the scroll. He opens it and starts to read it.

_Dear Naruto,_

_You probably know who this is from thanks to that perverted teammate of mine. Anyways if you get this letter then he must've found you and that you're still alive. So how have you been gaki? Are you doing well out there? What am I thinking of course you're doing great out there. Now then Naruto I just want to say that I'm terribly sorry about banishing you. If you want to blame anyone blame the civilians and those damn elders. They over ruled me and the clan heads who didn't hate you for your burden. They practically blamed you for the defection of that damn Uchiha. I swear I was about to tear those arrogant bastards a new asshole! _

_I'm getting off subject. Naruto I would like for you to come back to konoha and before you say no I have a reason so let me explain. Jiraiya has been telling me about your accomplishments out in the elemental countries. Like when you helped the princess of Yukigakure overthrow her Uncle and how you assisted the rebel faction of Kiri end the bloodline war and other things. _

_Oh yeah. When you left the village, the rookies were wondering why you were banished especially since it wasn't your fault the Uchiha defected. After a little persuasion and threats of sending them back to the academy I told them about your burden and surprisingly, they took it well and were amazed with how you were able to keep your sanity… well almost everyone and if you're wondering it's haruno. _

_Speaking of which, I had her ignorant ass sent back to the academy to get 're-educated' and as for your sensei… I gave that favoratist an ass kicking he'll never forget and knowing you, you'd want to give him one for neglecting your training. Jiraiya told me that you became a ninja mercenary after your training and I or the council wants to hire you in dealing with Akatsuki and Orochimaru. I've even revoked your banishment so that you can enter Hi no Kuni without dealing with the patrol squads. There's another reason why I want you to come back to konoha. Naruto… I miss you… Shizune misses you… the ichiraku's miss you and so do your friends. I'm not asking for you to rejoin Konoha Naruto, I just want to see you again after all these years and see how much you've changed. I hope you decide to come and see us after being gone for so long and if not… I wish you a long and happy life. Kami knows you deserve it after all the hell you've been through._

_Sincerely, Tsunade_

After reading the letter Naruto noticed a few stains on it. They were Tsunade's. _"She was crying when she wrote this. She must really miss me." _He thought when a warm smile appeared on his face. He rolls up the scroll and hands it back to Jiraiya. "Tell her I'll be heading to Konoha in a week but tell her not to tell anyone. I want it to be a surprise." He said with a smirk on his face.

Jiraiya realized that smirk and grinned. "You're gonna screw those bakas over aren't you?" He asks. "You bet your icha icha books I do **Kyoufu**. I'll see you in a week." He said while a yellow glow surrounds him and shunshins away in a bolt of lightning letting a booming sound echo through the jungle.

Jiraiya scoffs and shakes his head. "Show off. Just like his old man though I wish he would teach me how to do that." He mutters and shunshins away.

**Hi no Kuni:**

**Konoha North Gates:**

Standing on top of the gates of Konohagakure was Naruto Uchiha Namikaze. Said blonde was staring at the village that banished him along time ago. He then closes his eyes while the wind blew through his hair. _"5 years. It's been 5 years since I set foot in the place that ruined my life. 5 years since they banished me for not bringing back that traitor." _He thought and opened his eyes which were now red with three tomoe's in them and they glowed with power radiating off of them.

During his banishment, Naruto found out something interesting about his family. He gained the Sharingan from his mother, Mikoto Uchiha who had a secret relationship with Minato Namikaze, the Yondaime Hokage. Apparently Mikoto was in a political marriage with Fugaku who didn't care about her.

He found this out when he met Itachi Uchiha in **Nami no Kuni** back when he was traveling. Said had rescued Naruto when he activated his eyes while fighting off a group of missing nin and After recovering, Itachi explained everything to Naruto But what shocked him even more was when he found out Itachi was his older brother who after becoming a missing nin was Jiraiya's spy in the Akatsuki. While in Nami no Kuni, Itachi helped Naruto train in using the sharingan and how to fight without it.

Jiraiya also stayed in contact with Naruto and trained him behind the council's back and when he revealed the truth to Naruto about his parents Naruto at first was pissed that his father condemned him to a life of suffering but then understood why he did it. He was happy to find out that his mother was Mikoto Uchiha but sad because he never got to know her at all. Said Toad Sannin also explained how he was suppose to be the boy's godfather and got on his hands and knees and begged Naruto for forgiveness and allow him to redeem himself by training Naruto in everything he taught his father. Naruto forgave him and gave the man another chance.

During his training, Jiraiya found a growth stunting seal on the back of his neck and removed it but was pissed that his sensei allowed someone to get away with this. Both he and Itachi started on his training. Jiraiya taught Naruto some of his own techniques like the **Hari Jizo**, **Yomi Numa**, and some toad based techniques with some of the toad summons.

He also started Naruto on fuinjutsu and to his amazement, Naruto was a prodigy in the art and manage to create some of his own. Same went with Ninjutsu. He also created his own versions of the **Rasengan** and learned how to adjust to different battle situations. He not only learned from Jiraiya and Itachi, he learned from other sensei's which he was grateful for.

Naruto had also discovered that having Kyuubi within him had given him control over the five main elements and if he trained hard enough, sub-elements, something he could finally be grateful for from the Kyuubi.

During his training in the realm of the toads he learned not only senjutsu and the Toad's fighting style, he started to finish what his father started by adding the elements to the Rasengan which in his opinion was the toughest thing aside from senjutsu he ever had to learn and thanks to the special ability of the **Kage Bunshin**, he was able to accomplish this in a small amount of time.

Naruto had gone to** Kumogakure** to learn all about **Raiton** so that he could master it faster and while he was there, he had met a fellow Jinchuriki who helped him with his training secrets up in the mountains out of people's way.

Kirabi was the Hachibi Jinchuriki and he had to say he thought of him as one of the greatest sensei's ever, despite his poor raping he was able to get along with the dark skinned male as he taught him his style of kenjutsu and the **Raiton no Yoroi** as well as his style of fighting which is nin-taijutsu. He also met some of Kirabi's students.

Yugito Nii the Nibi Jinchuriki was at first a bit cold towards him seeing as he was a stranger to her, but after some persuasion from Killer Bee she had started to talk and open up to him a bit more and eventually becoming friends. She had taught him a bit in **Raiton** and **Katon** seeing as they were her elements while he too helped her in other areas which she was thankful for.

Karui was a beautiful woman in his eyes; he had learnt though that she was an extremely tough woman, something he has come to realize it with all Kunoichi he meets. She was also like the old him, how she always seemed to be cheerful, rash and spontaneous.

Samui was also a beautiful woman like her fellow teammate, he had noticed however that she always had back aches and well…considering the size of her breast which rivaled Tsunade's…he wasn't surprised, he had also ended up giving her massages her which she enjoyed very much and did them on a regular basis.

Omoi, the only male on out of the three students was someone he could get along with easily. He had somewhat reminded him of Shikamaru only laid back instead of being …well lazy. A funny thing about him was how he would always over exaggerate about situations causing Karui to argue with him.

After his training with them he left them all and said his good byes to them and when he promised to see them more in the future, Yugito, Karui, and Samui suddenly grabbed him and kissed him on the lips, and walked off leaving a gobsmaked Naruto while Kirabi and Omoi laughed at him.

He then went to **Kirigakure **so he can learn more **Suiton** jutsu. During his time there, he saw how they were stil in the middle of a civil war with the Yondaime Mizukage, Yagura who was the vessel for the **Sanbi no Onikame**. He aided the rebel side in the war and they manage to gain victory over the man thanks to Naruto. He was declared a hero in the village by the Godaime Mizukage Mei Terumi and the new members of the Seven Swordsman of the Mist.

While he was there, he learned not only **Suiton **jutsu but he also learned advanced levels of kenjutsu, the Anatomy of the human body by the commander of the hunter nin unit, and the silent kill jutsu. During his time there he got to know the Mizukage more and found out that she was a flirt. He was fine with her teasing her since he'd tease her about her beauty and how she was the 'goddess of the sea'.

Right before he left the village, Mei planted a 'goodbye kiss' on his lips and also got one hell of a view at her 'assets'. Soon after that he ended up in Sunagakure where he followed up on **Futon** manipulation as he knew all masters of the elements hailed from the great village. His progress in the art was amazing and he mastered the Futon jutsu thanks to Gaara and Temari who owed the blonde young man for saving Gaara from the darkness.

After that, Jiraiya met up with Naruto again and took him to Mount Myōbokuzan to learn the sage arts. Now that was something he loved to learn, especially with being in such a peaceful environment.

During his training in the realm of the toads he learned not only senjutsu and the Toad's fighting style, he started to finish what his father started by adding the elements to the Rasengan which in his opinion was the toughest thing aside from senjutsu he ever had to learn and thanks to the special ability of the **Kage Bunshin**, he was able to accomplish this in a small amount of time.

When he turned 17, he met a weakened form of Kyuubi who told the blonde that he was dying. The seal on Naruto's stomach was absorbing him at a faster rate and Kyuubi told Naruto that when he is completely absorbed, Naruto will not become a bijuu but something more powerful. Naruto would become a Force of Nature. Before Kyuubi was completely absorbed he asked Naruto for one last request. He asked Naruto to kill Madara Uchiha, the man who was responsible for all Naruto's suffering.

Even after Kyuubi's passing, Naruto could still go into the transformed states but only uses it as a last resort. The Chakra also helped him more than it harmed him but still had difficulty maintaining it to the ninth tail.

**Right now on top of the Gate:**

Naruto sighed and brushed his hair back when he continued to look at the village. "It's now or never. Time to face my past once and for all." He mutters and vanishes in a flash of yellow (Madara's form of shunshin from the shippuuden episode).

**Hokage Tower**

**Tsunade's Office**

Tsunade Senju was currently sat behind her desk going through reports on sighting of Akatsuki in fire country lately, and she had a pretty good idea why they were here. Over the years she hadn't changed one bit, she was still the short tempered woman that would fall asleep and get drunk, however it was less and less as the years went on.

A week has passed since Jiraiya told her that Naruto would be coming to Konoha in a week and was anxious yet afraid he would blame her for her banishment but her former teammate assured her that Naruto wouldn't do that. He even gave her bits of information on what he did during his travels and was very impressed. When she asked him how strong he was, Jiraiya just grins and tells her it's a secret.

Unknown to everyone except her former apprentice Shizune, She has developed a liking to the boy that went beyond friendship but was afraid to admit it due to the age difference. And always wondered what he would look like when he got older.

She then sighs in sadness due to the fact that Naruto hasn't showed up. "I guess it was too good to be true. I really wanted to see you again Naruto. _'And finally tell you my feelings.' _She says and thinks at the same time. Little did she know, Naruto was in the room, hiding in the shadows and smiling at her. "So you really missed me huh Tsunade-hime?" He says from the shadows, making her eyes widen and she jumps from her desk, ready to defend herself.

"Who's there? Show yourself!" She ordered while looking around for the assassin that she didn't even sense was in the room. Naruto chuckles from the shadows and speaks up. "Very well." He says. She watches when the dark clad figure slowly steps out of the shadows. She watches as he steps out of the shadows, revealing himself.

Her eyes widen when she saw who it was. "N-N-Naruto?" She stammers out while she looks into his deep blue cerulean eyes. Said blonde smiled at her and chuckles. "What? Did you honestly think I would break my promise and see you?" he asks. The next thing he knew, Tsunade pulled him into a hug, and had her arms wrapped around him.

Naruto smiled warmly at her and wrapped his arms around her, returning the hug and holding her close to his muscular body. That was when he heard her sobbing into his chest and had a concerned look on his face. He slowly pulls away from her and realizes that she was crying. He places a hand on the right side of her cheek and rubs away the tears. What's wrong Tsunade?"

Said female Senju looked up at him and had a look of regret, sorrow, and happiness in her hazel colored eyes. "I'm sorry Naruto… I'm sorry for banishing you but those bastards on the council… I… I swear I did all I could to stop them but…" She tried to explain but the words were stuck in her throat so she just cried. Naruto pulled her into a hug and gently rubs her back.

"Hey it's alright. I don't blame you for what happened during that day." He says and releases her from the hug. Tsunade wipes the tears away from her eyes and smiles. "Thanks Naruto." She says and then gets a good look at him. It took all her will power not to blush because he looked like a god among men. She could also tell that he changed a lot and in a mature way. While his eyes were warm and calm, they also held power in them, Power that could crush anyone he deemed as a threat.

"Well look at you Naruto. You have definitely matured and in a good way. You must have tons of fan girls chasing after you." She said with a cheeky grin on her face while he scoffed. "You have no idea." He muttered but then grins back at her. "I see you're as beautiful as ever." He states and a tint of pink appears on her face. "You do realize that this is just a genjutsu to hide my real appearance right?" She asks and he shrugs. "And your point? Haven't you heard the phrase Beauty is in the Eye of the Beholder and in my eyes you are beautiful inside and out." He says adding a charming smile to his face and making Tsunade's blush grow. "Oh great. Now you're prince charming. What next? You gonna swipe me off my feet?" She asks with humor in her tone.

Naruto on the hand had a grin on his face. "You never know Nade-_chan_." He drawls out causing her eyes to bulge from her head and sputter a little. Naruto laughs at her expense and calms down as does she. "As much as I enjoy teasing you, I missed you Tsunade." He says and pulls her back into a hug while she returns it. "I miss you two Naruto." She replies hugging him tighter.

She couldn't help but enjoy the feeling of the muscles in his arms. _"Kami he's strong. I wonder what he looks like underneath all that- NO! Bad Tsunade! Bad!" _She thought. That was when Shizune entered the office with some more paperwork. Tsunade-sama I brought you the rest of the paper work you need… to… fill…out." She started to say but then stopped and dropped the papers on the ground when she saw Tsunade hugging someone who looked like the Yondaime.

Her eyes were the size of dinner plates and her jaw hung from her mouth. "Y-Yondaime-sama? Y-You're alive?" She stammers looking at the blonde haired Adonis. Naruto and Tsunade blink and look her stumped form until he spoke up. "Hey Shizune-chan. I see you're doing well." He said while she blinks. "N-Naruto?" She asks getting a nod in return. "OH MY KAMI NARUTO!" She cried out and glomped the blondes. The brunette was bawling her eyes out as she hugged him and Naruto wraps an arm around her.

"Nice to see you too Shizune-chan. You're looking beautiful today." He says making her look up and blush. "Th-thank you. You look handsome too Naruto-kun." She stated and that was when another voice spoke up. "Well would you look at this? You're here for only a few hours and already have two beautiful women wrapped around your arms." The three turn to see Jiraiya leaning against the wall grinning at the sight.

Shizune was embarrassed and Tsunade growled and was about to retort until Naruto spoke up. "Jealous sensei?" Naruto asks with a grin on his face. Said females were scarlet and Jiraiya just gawked. "Tsunade shakes her head and gets out of the blonde's embrace and heads back to her desk. He releases Shizune from the hug as well and her face returns to normal.

But on the inside her inner self was throwing a tantrum. _"Oh why did he end the hug? I was enjoying that dammit!" _She ranted in her mind. "Now onto business." Tsunade says and gets into Hokage mode. "You already know why I requested your services right Naruto?" She asked getting a nod in return.

"Yes it's Orochimaru and Akatsuki if I'm not mistaken. I know that the Akatsuki are preparing to start their plans but Orochimaru and his _apprentice _are a wild card. My guess is that the snake is planning to attack Konoha again." He answered. The two Sannin nod in agreement and Jiraya spoke up. "That is correct Naruto and since you are more aware of them due to your travels, the council would like to have you assist the village in dealing with them and are willing to pay whatever price for it." He explained while Naruto nods.

"I see. I'll assist konoha in dealing with the threats however I have a few things to say. I want this known that I am _not _a ninja in Konoha's ranks and I only answer to either the Hokage, you, or the Daimyo. The council will not in give me orders. I will not answer to a bunch of simple minded arrogant bigots who care only about filling their pockets with money. If those bakas think they can push me around then they got another thing coming. I'm gonna make them regret ever banishing me and show them _who_ I truly am." He explained and they nodded with his agreement with Jiraiya smirking.

Shizune was confused wondering what he meant by that and Tsunade had an evil smile on her face. "What you mean by they'll regret banishing you and showing them who you really are Naruto-kun?" The black haired kunoichi asks. Naruto looks at her and gives her his lady killer grin, making her slightly weak in the knees. "That Shizune-chan is a secret for now… I want to surprise them with my comeback." He answers, making the two Sannin chuckle.

"You haven't changed at all naruto." Tsunade says. "Yes I have. I'm ruggedly handsome." He said with a cheeky grin on his face making Jiraiya scoff. "Just like your father, full of it." He said and Naruto chuckles. "I may be full of it sensei but at least I'm honest." He says and pulls out a book with a red cover on it and the title 'The Path of the Lone Wolf', opens it up and reads it. At first, Tsunade and Shizune thought it was Jiraiya's icha icha book and was gonna raise hell on the two until Shizune took a closer look at it.

"Naruto-kun what is that book?' She asks. "Oh this? This a book I created to kill time." He says making both females' eyes widen and pull out their versions. "You wrote this?" They both asked at the same getting a nod in return. "Yep. I'm the Author of this book. I was worried it wouldn't sell at first but to my shock it did and to mostly the female population." He explained.

That was when Tsunade and Shizune appeared in front of him with stars in their eyes and held their books in his face. "Autograph my book Naruto-sama!" They cried at the same time, making a sweat drop appear on his head and Jiraiya pout in the corner. "Damn you and your luck gaki." He mumbled while he watched Naruto sign their books with the sweat drop growing on Naruto's head while they hugged the autographed book to their bodies and hearts were floating over their heads.

**And Cut! This is my inspiration from Author Joshnaruto. I hope you guys like this Naruto Sharingan story. Also can you guess what Naruto's other summons are? I'll give you a hint .You'll find the answer in the beginning of the chapter. This is Namikaze09 saying peace out.**


	2. Evaluation, Revealance, Councils Pt 1

Naruto Uchiha Namikaze

**Hey guys once again I apologize for the lack of updates. I've been real busy with life but I finally manage to get some time off and work on my fics. I'm very impressed with the reviews I got from the first chapter and I'll hopefully get double the amount for this chapter. **

**Also I want to let you guys know Naruto will not be rejoining Konoha but he will take up missions for them as a hired merc and will also travel around the other continents while hunting down Orochimaru and the Akatsuki. There will also be characters from bleach, ninja gaiden, and possibly other ninja/samurai based characters from other animes, mangas, games, etc. in the fic so don't be too surprised.**

**Oh and there's a possibility that there'll be demons from animes, games, etc in the fic too since Naruto is a Force of Nature and can't be killed by mortal weapons thanks to Kyuubi but he can still get injured if pushed too the point. Now then on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anything affiliated with the other Animes, Games, Cartoons, Mangas, Etc. but I do own the jutsu, weapons, and characters I create.**

**Chapter 2: Evaluation, Revealance, and Councils Pt. 1**

**Previously:**

"You haven't changed at all Naruto." Tsunade says. "Yes I have. I'm ruggedly handsome." He said with a cheeky grin on his face making Jiraiya scoff. "Just like your father, full of it." He said and Naruto chuckles. "I may be full of it sensei but at least I'm honest."

He says and pulls out a book with a red cover on it and the title 'The Path of the Lone Wolf', opens it up and reads it. At first, Tsunade and Shizune thought it was Jiraiya's icha icha book and was gonna raise hell on the two until Shizune took a closer look at it.

"Naruto-kun what is that book?' She asks. "Oh this? This is a book I created to kill time." He says making both females' eyes widen and pull out their versions. "You wrote this?" They both asked at the same getting a nod in return. "Yep. I'm the Author of this book. I was worried it wouldn't sell at first but to my shock it did and to mostly the female population." He explained.

That was when Tsunade and Shizune appeared in front of him with stars in their eyes and held their books in his face. "Autograph my book Naruto-sama!" They cried at the same time, making a sweat drop appear on his head and Jiraiya pout in the corner. "Damn you and your luck gaki." He mumbled while he watched Naruto sign their books with the sweat drop growing on Naruto's head while they hugged the autographed book to their bodies and hearts were floating over their heads.

**Now**

Naruto had an amused look on his face as he saw Tsunade and Shizune hug his books to their body until he coughed out to get their attention. They both stopped and once they realized what they were doing, Tsunade blushed and put the coat back in her jacket and Shizune did the same.

The last Senju sat back in her chair and then spoke up. "So Naruto, when you were searching for and destroying Orochimaru's bases were you able to find any files on what he's trying to obtain aside from the sharingan and knowledge of every jutsu in the world?" She asks the blonde.

Naruto nods and reaches into his trench coat, pulling out a scroll and places it on Tsunade's desk. "Please be careful with it. This scroll contains files with vital information on what that Snake's been up to and who he's affiliated with. It took me a long time to gather this info so be cautious of whom you trust and I'm talking about those civilians and elders especially that one eyed crippled." He said in a bitter tone.

Tsunade saw how serious he was and nodded. She took the scroll and placed it in a vault over the second desk drawer that only the Hokage can activate and anyone else tried to break into it, the seal will set off a defense mechanism that'll sent 100,000 volts of electricity through the intruder's body and alert the ANBU. Minato was the one who created the vault and seal to insure that high classed files, jutsu's, and personnel files were protected.

"If I may ask Naruto what type of info did you gain from those files?" She asks. "The files mostly contain info on his experiments, bloodlines he's collected and tested, people he has connections with, and most of all, the secret behind the teme's **Juinjutsu**." He stated causing Tsunade's and Shizune's eyes to widen. "You found out the origins of his technique? How?" Tsunade asks and Jiraiya speaks up. "We found some documents on the seal's origin at a lab that was hidden on one of the three islands in ocean country. Apparently the source of the seal was a guy named Jugo who possessed a strange bloodline that made him go berserk and made his body produce enzymes that trigger the state." He explained and then Naruto continued.

"Orochimaru somehow managed to extract the enzymes from him and place them into his being. How he accomplished that we do not know but we do know that when he injects these enzymes into the person, they have a 10 percent chance of surviving it due to the 'trigger effect'. The seal is based off of negative emotions like anger, rage, and bloodlust and the seal has two forms."

"The first form has the markings covering the user's body increasing their speed, strength, and chakra reserves. And then there is a second form. According to the notes, this form covers the user's body completely and to the point where the user's body 'mutates'. But there is a set back to using this form. Apparently the seal eats away at the user's mind and personality, driving them to madness if used for too long. It also takes quite a toll on their body, since they are being mutated by the seal." He finished while Tsunade absorbed the info in her mind.

"But one question remains. How does it affect Orochimaru?" She asks and saw the grim expression on Naruto's face. "I think it has something to do with the jutsu that allows him to transfer his soul into his next host and take over their body as his own. The seal apparently links him to his 'puppets' and he can somehow transfer a portion of his soul to 'influence' their minds but if the person is already mentally unstable then… I'll leave that to your imagination." He answers.

"So what about Anko's curse seal? She was the one to obtain it first so would he have an influence on her?" Shizune asks. "I doubt it since during that time, he was still working out the bugs on it but he can use it to cause her pain. Sensei and I have been trying to find a way to remove it but so far no success. The evil sealing method won't work due to the fact that the seal is based off the user's will." He explained. Tsunade frowned and nods at his explanation.

"Anything else you have on him Naruto?" She asks. "Well I know that he is currently recruiting missing nin and that the Akatsuki is after him due to the fact he has something that belongs to them. My main problem however is that Jugo character. I need to find out where Orochimaru's keeping him and if possible kill him. The last thing we need is that guy having a cursed sealed blood thirsty army in his possession." He said while they shivered at the thought.

"You seem to have a lot on your plate Naruto." Tsunade says while he shrugs. "Meh, I'll live. At least I won't die of boredom for a while." He stated. "Now then am I gonna be evaluated before I assist this village with this major threat?" He asks Tsunade who nods. "So who do you have in mind?" Tsunade asked the blonde.

A smirk appeared on Naruto's face as she asked that. "I want you to evaluate me using the strongest Jounin in the village who specialize in their own fields. Mainly Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, Taijutsu, and Kenjutsu." He finished causing Tsunade's and Shizune's eyes to widen. "N-Naruto are you serious? The ninja you're suggesting are Maito Gai, Kurenai Yuuhi, Anko Mitarashi, Kakashi Hatake, and Yuugao Uzuki." She stated. "I know. I want to face them… especially that stupid favoratist. I want to see how he'll react when he not only sees how strong I am but that I'm the son of his sensei and a female Uchiha." He says in a pissed tone and the two sannin didn't blame him at all.

"Now Naruto I know you have been training hard for a long time but do you think you can face them if they went all out?" She asks only to hear Jiraiya snort and he spoke up. "Tsunade, Naruto here manage to beat _me _in our last spar and I even had to use sage mode against the gaki. Hell not even his father could face me in sage mode when he was Naruto's age. There's also the fact that I left him to train on his own for two years so I have little to no idea what he did during those years. He didn't even use his Sharingan once in our spar which proves he doesn't rely on it." He stated.

The female's eyes bulge from their sockets and they gawk at Naruto who just shrugged. "What can I say? I'm that awesome." He said as he leaned back into the chair with his hands behind his head. Tsunade chuckles at his antics. "You are one of a kind Naruto. Where should it be held at?" She asks while Naruto rubs his chin in thought and smirks. Training ground 7. And be sure to have the councilmen, clan heads, as well as the rookies and their sensei's there." He states getting a nod from her.

"Very well. So when is your next book gonna be out?" She asks pulling out her book with a grin on her face causing Jiraiya to face fault and Shizune have a look of disbelief on her face. "Ts-Tsunade-sama!" the brunette cried out. "What? This is a great book and don't even get me started on you Shizune. You were practically bawling your eyes out when you read the 4th chapter." She stated while Shizune blushed and sputtered.

"S-so did you! I told you to skip the chapter but you didn't' listen and when you locked yourself in the office I heard you crying!" She yelled back pointing an accusing finger at the female Senju who had a look of denial on her face. "I did not cry… I sniffled there's a difference." She stated. Shizune's brow twitched and she fumed at how her master was in denial.

"It's the same thing and you know it and you didn't sniffle Tsunade-sama. You were crying your eyes out." She mumbled. Naruto snickered and spoke up. "Yeah I know what you mean Shizune-chan. I had to rewrite the chapter a lot due to the fact that it made me cry also. Even sensei here cried when he was proofreading it." He said poiting his thumb at the man.

Tsunade and Shizune looked at the Toad Sage in shick and the man shrugged. "What can I say? The kid's a good writer. I told him that if his mercenary career didn't go well he could be an author. You should've seen how much he made when it first came out. Not even my checkbook had that many zeros." He said a little peeved that his apprentice's book made more than his did.

Tsunade rolls her eyes at his comment. That was when Naruto spoke up. "By the way Tsunade-hime." Tsunade looks at Naruto who was searching for something in his trench coat. I have something to return to you and your clan. I believe it's the Nidaime's Legacy." He says while pulling out a small scroll. Tsunade had a look of confusion on her face wondering what he meant. He places the scroll on the desk and opens it up. In a puff of smoke, a brown colored hilt with hooks on the opposite sides and a gem in the spot where the blade should be appeared. Tsunade's eyes were now the size of dinner plates as were Shizune's.

"Th-this is… Naruto where did you get this?" Tsunade asks while picking up the only thing she had left of her clan. A smile appears on Naruto's face when he sees her reaction. "The **Raijin no Ken **(Sword of the Thunder God)? Some no name loser named Aoi Rokusho, a missing nin from here had it in his possession. I encountered him in Tea Country and the dumbass kept boasting about how the blade made him invincible. I just lopped the guy's arms off, took it back and kicked him off a cliff. I didn't even bother looking for the body since no one could've survived that fall. You can have it back since it does belong to you." He said as she inspects it and then looks up at Naruto with a true smile on her face.

She takes his arm getting a raised eyebrow from him and she places it back into his hand. "You keep it Naruto." Tsunade says making both his and Shizune's eyes widen while Jiraiya looked gob smacked. "Ts-Tsunade i-I can't take this it belongs to you. You're the rightful owner of this blade." He says.

"I know but I'm giving it to you since you kept it safe for so long. I have no need for it and I don't want my Granduncle's Legacy to be in a museum collecting dust. It's yours now Naruto. Now you've inherited my Family's Legacy." She says as she closes his hand around the hilt with hers. Naruto had a bewildered look on his face for a awhile but then he smiles and places his hands on hers.

"Thank you Tsunade-hime. I am honored to carry on your family's legacy." He says as they remove their hands from each other.

"Well then Naruto you can go on ahead and look around the village for a while but be at training ground 7 in 2 hours." She said while Naruto nods. "Sure thing." He said and Shunshins away. Jiraiya then looks at them and a perverted grin appears on his face. "So are you two thinking about being the _candidates _to help him restore his clans?"

This caused both Shizune and Tsunade's face to become cherry red and Tsunade reacted by jumping out of her chair and mule kicking Jiraiya right in the face, sending him through the wall and out the building. She lands back on her feet and mumbles about perverted teammates not minding their own business and sits back in her chair with her face still cherry red.

She already knew about the CRA and knew that Naruto would consider having more than one wife to revive his clans. The only problem was her age and was inwardly wishing she was 30 years younger.

**Meanwhile**

Naruto was walking towards the memorial stone where his parent's graves were when he saw a red spec flying through the air and sweat dropped. "When will he learn?" He mumbles and makes his way to the memorial stone.

**Two Hours Later**** Training Field 7**

Genin, Chunin, Jounin, ANBU, the Clan Heads and Three elders were at the training field waiting for the mercenary Tsunade hired to assist them. In this group were the Rookies, Konohamaru Corps., as well as the jounin sensei's that trained the rookies.

The rookie 12 had changed quite a bit over the years since Naruto was banished.

Sakura had taken her training more seriously under Tsunade and became what people had dubbed, 'Mini Tsunade' with her strength and expertise in the medical department. She had also been dying to apologize to Naruto for what she has said to the boy as she had never been able to forgive herself.

The fact that he was banished because of Sasuke didn't help matters either. She changed her outfit which now consisted of the same basic red top as in, with black gloves, black high-heeled boots, black shorts, short pink apron-like skirt, and pink elbow protectors. Sakura is now also armed with a Chūnin's Tantō above her Medical pouch; forehead protector has also changed to red in colour.

Ino had changed drastically, ever since she had confessed to Naruto she had become more focused on her training much to everyone's shock, she learnt most of her family's jutsu as well as an array of elemental jutsu that had helped her greatly in missions. Now she understood why Naruto loved jutsu's so much.

The only person who wasn't shocked at her change was Shikamaru as he knew how the blondes felt for each other and it was only a matter of time before Ino confessed and started to commit, what he didn't count on was Naruto being banished. But in a way it was good for the fact that it seemed to motivate Ino much more. Ino had removed the bandages that she used to wear around her waist which allowed her stomach to be seen and replaced the fabric arm wear on her elbows with fishnet and also wears fishnet over her knees. Ino is now also equipped with a Chūnin's tantō, which she wears above her medical pouch much like Sakura.

Shikamaru hadn't honestly changed much, other than the fact he actually trained harder, maybe because he wanted to help Naruto in the future as he knew of the dangers the blonde faced or maybe it was because he realized just how dangerous missions were if not fully prepared, something he learnt on his last mission with Naruto.

Shikamaru has grown noticeably taller and has also gone under a costume change, sporting a different undershirt and pants, and changing his earrings from rings to studs, though the placement of his headband is the same place as it always was. Shikamaru has been equipped with a Chūnin's Tantō; he was also wearing a flak jacket ever since he first became a Chūnin.

Chouji hadn't changed much either other than deciding to take his training more seriously since in the retrieval mission he was beaten within an inch of his life thanks to his families pills, ever since then he had never had to use them. Chouji has brown hair, swirl marks on his cheeks, and like the rest of his clan, he has a much rounder physique than most other people. He sports a red top with armor on his torso, arms, and upper legs, similar to his father. On the front of his chest armor is the obligatory kanji for "eat". His brown hair has grown much longer, changes his earrings from rings to studs, and he now looks less overweight and more muscular, just like what he himself had always claimed: big-boned.

Kiba, also has changed a lot ever since Naruto was banished he had become more of a controlled person, instead of being a loud mouth he was more calm with his nerves and able to fight better now that he didn't get angry fast. He has messy brown hair, sharp black eyes with vertical slit-like pupils, pronounced canine teeth, and nails that he can change into claws. He also has the distinct red fang markings of the Inuzuka clan on his cheeks. His outfit changed to a form fitting black jacket and pants with a black forehead protector and black sandals.

Shino was the same, just like all Aburame he didn't really say much to anyone, and to be honest he preferred it that way as it was much more relaxing. Shino himself didn't like the way Naruto was banished since he had kind of admired the boy years ago as he always felt like he was like himself in the regards of being an outcast. Shino has dark bushy brown hair, pale skin; his appearance became even more mysterious, with his jacket hanging down to his knees and the addition of a hood that obstructs his face even more and a satchel on his back.

Hinata had changed the most though, she never stuttered anymore, she was probably the most confident person there and one of the strongest kunoichi, ever since the banishment she had thrown herself in to training non-stop, even to such levels that her father actually worried for her, which was a first. She had let her hair grow to waist-length, and wears a white-lavender jacket with navy pants with black sandals. Although she still wears her forehead protector around her neck, the cloth has changed to black in color.

TenTen hadn't changed much at all, since she didn't really know Naruto it didn't affect her all that much, well not to the extent it did in the others anyway. Her outfit had changed from a pink blouse to a white one and red pants instead of green. She now wears black fingerless gloves; everything is still a reference to the Chinese culture. She holds a giant tool summoning scroll on her back that she uses when fighting.

Lee had seemed depressed as he looked up to Naruto as he saw him as a brother of sorts seeing as Naruto, like himself was the dead-lasts of there year, hearing him being banished he couldn't help but feel it was most un-youthful which made him train twice as hard, to the displeasure of his teammates. Lee well he wore the same except for a vest top like many other shinobi, plus the fact he was much taller now.

Neji had started mentioning fate a bit more again as he saw that with Naruto banished that fate had intervened stopping Naruto from achieving his goal to become Hokage. Neji abandoned the bandages. Instead of the regular tan jacket and shorts, he now wears traditional white and black Hyuuga robes. This may have not only been to make his attacks easier, but to show that he is now closer to his clan. Neji is usually seen with a large tan and black drawstring bag, which he carries over his shoulder.

All in all they each missed Naruto in their own way

"So does anyone know who this mystery merc is? From what Tsunade stated about him he's very strong. There's also a rumor going around that he is gonna take on the strongest Jounin in the village." Kiba asks the rookies.

Shikamaru shrugs and looks at the clouds with his usual dull expression. "Afraid not Kiba. If you ask me it's too troublesome to think about this guy but if Tsunade says he's strong then who are we to argue?" He states getting a glare from Ino.

"I thought you stopped being a dull lazy ass Shika and would it kill you too not say troublesome all the time?" Said shadow user looks at her and a small smirk appeared on his face. "I'm not that lazy anymore Ino and no I won't stop saying troublesome. Would you prefer if I acted like Lee and spouted about flames of youth?" He questioned causing the girls brow to twitch.

"Damn you Shika." She mumbles.

Asuma, Kakashi, Gai, Anko, Kurenai, and a few others Jounin and ANBU were talking about the mystery merc as well. "Can you believe that Hokage-sama hired a merc? I wonder what she's thinking." Asuma said blowing smoke out of his nostrils. Kakashi was reading his icha icha book getting a few glares from the females. "From what she said he's gonna be evaluated by some of use. She said he's strong but how strong she would not say." He says. "He must be very strong to get her attention." Yuugao said not in her ANBU Uniform but in a jounin version of one.

Anko was in the group of Jounin chewing on a stick. "Probably some cocky punk who thinks he's a badass just because he beat a few missing nin. I bet you he has the same attitude as Cyclopes' ex student did who went rogue and joined the hebi." She stated causing Kakashi's hand to twitch at the jab but the snake mistress didn't care.

"Must you bring Sasuke up Anko?" Kakashi asks. "Considering the fact that you ditched two of your students and one got banished for not bringing him back… then yes I'll bring it up because I haven't forgotten the ass kicking Tsunade-sama and the Pervert Jiraiya gave you for being a favoratist and a fuckup." She said with a smirk on her face causing Kakashi to lower his book and glare at her. "At least I had students Anko." Kakashi retorted causing Anko's brow to twitch and gave him the one finger salute aka the middle finger.

Kurenai gave Kakashi a look of disgust due to the fact he played favorites with his students when he should've trained them all. "I'm pretty sure Anko would've made a better sensei for them than you would Hatake." Kurenai growled out making the man frown under his mask and look back into his book.

It was at this time that Tsunade, Shizune, and Jiraiya appeared on the training ground looking happier than they had in years which…well confused everyone there as they wondered what could make them so happy. "Tsunade-Sama, where is this merc you're having our sensei's evaluate?" Shikamaru asked with a yawn.

Ino sighed and slapped Shikamaru on the back of the head startling him. "Damn it Shikamaru, the least you could is seem interested and not yawn." She growled out while he rubbed his head. Tsunade smile became a grin confusing them even more. "He's already here Ino." She stated causing question marks to appear in their heads until a twister made of fire appeared out of nowhere and grew bigger shocking and scaring everyone and wondering where it came from.

The Chunin, Jounin and Anbu were ready to jump in but Tsunade raised her hand up telling them to stand down and they did. Once it cleared everyone was shocked to see who the person was. He was an exact replica of the Yondaime with the only difference being that his hair was longer and spikier and his cape possessed yellow and gold flame and the back of his trench coat had the Kanji **Kami no Senkou** and **Tatsujin no Kouyou. **

He appeared to be 17 years old and had an impressive height of 6'2. He had blonde spiky hair that was a combination of the Yondaime's, Minato Namikaze and Madara Uchiha because it went passed his shoulder blades and he had black and red streaks on the ends of his hair. He wore black combat boots that were ANBU styled along with black cargo pants with extra pockets that had a silver lining going down it.

He wore two belts that went into an X shape around his pants and wore a black long sleeved shirt with black fingerless gloves that had metal plates on them.

Over his shirt he wore a silver Konoha styled flack jacket with the Uzumaki Spiral stitched on the left and the Namikaze crest on the right. Around his neck was a silver chained necklace which had the fang of a dragon and a replica of a phoenix on it.

He had another necklace with a green gem hanging on it and strapped to his back was a katana with a four star bronze guard around it. The hilt was light blue and the sheath was dark blue. The sword strapped to the left side of his belt had a purple hilt with a round guard that had flames surrounding the inner part and the sheath was red with gold plated flames starting at the middle of the sheath and ending at the tip of it. He had two pouches that held extra kunai and shuriken as well as a utility belt that held a series of small scrolls in it.

He had a tanned chiseled face that was derived of baby fat and jutting from his upper lip were canines. He had deep blue slitted eyes that while calm radiated with power. Almost every female was blushing at his appearance. Kakashi looked liked he was having a flashback of his sensei.

Naruto's eyes look around and noticed his friends and the sensei's. His eyes stopped at Ino who noticed that he was staring at her and started to fidget and blush. She tried to avoid eye contact but couldn't but for some reason she felt like she knew him. Naruto reveals his lady killer grin and winks at her, making her blush increase and getting some glares at the other females.

That was when Tsunade approached Naruto and placed a hand on his shoulder. "So Naruto are you ready for the evaluation?" She said loud enough for everyone to hear. The Rookies, Sensei's, and the other ninja had wide eyes. The former orange jumpsuit wearing, obnoxious, loudmouthed genin who was banished was now a calm, collective warrior who has been in many battles and faced a lot of powerful opponents.

"Holy Shit that's the gaki who kicked that Neji kid's ass in the Chunin exams! Well he's not a gaki anymore huh Nai-chan?" Anko says while the Genjutsu Mistress was silent and just kept staring at the now hot blonde who had her affection.

While at first she was disgusted in herself for falling for the dead last of the academy her feelings changed when he not only beat Neji and defeated Gaara during the invasion, but also brought back one of the legendary Sanin to become Hokage.

But now he was older and was handsome as well as strong by his appearance. Anko also had to admit he was hot and was now tempted to pull out a kunai and used it to cut his cheek and taste his blood.

That was when Tsunade decided to step forward and begin the evaluation. "We are here today to evaluate Naruto _Uchiha Namikaze's _skills in Taijutsu, Kenjutsu, Genjutsu, and Ninjutsu against some of the strongest ninja in the village who specialize in each art." She said and was inwardly smirking at the shocked looks of many ninja especially the three elders who were glaring at Tsunade for hiding such info. Danzo was the main one glaring at the _female _Hokage.

Naruto saw what they were doing and instantly flashed his fully matured Sharingan and sent a small dose if killer intent at the fools who cringed in fear when they each visualized their deaths at the blonde's hands but Danzo was affected the most and it took all of his will power not to keel over and have a heart attack.

It suddenly vanished, giving them enough time to breathe while his eyes returned to normal and he turned back to Tsunade who was impressed with how he was able to scare those old fools with such a small amount of KI. "So who is my first opponent?" he asks her. "Your first opponent will be Maito Gai." She said making the others gawk.

"Is she serious? Gai is a Taijutsu master and the fastest Jounin in the village. Does she honestly think he can face him Kaa-san?" Hana asks her mother. Tsume on the other hand just kept her gaze on the blonde while Gai stepped forward. Kuromaru was shivering slightly as he sensed the power emitting from the blonde.

"Tsume do you feel that?" The wolf dog asks getting a nod from her partner. "Yes I do. His aura… incredible doesn't even begin to explain this level of power I'm sensing from him. But what makes it more frightening is that I don't feel any of the Kyuubi's power emitting from his body." She finished and had to admit that this boy- no man was an Alpha with no equal.

Gai approached Naruto with a grin on his face. "Naruto it's great to see you back in the village and I can tell your youthful flames have grown since your departure!" he said doing his 'Nice Guy' pose with his teeth shining. Everyone else (minus Lee) sweat drops at his loudness while Naruto chuckles.

"I see you're as energetic as ever Gai. I'm looking forward to this fight. And so that you know I won't be using my Sharingan in this fight at all. Unlike a certain traitor and his _sensei, _I was trained not to rely on it so much." Naruto says as he cracks his knuckles and removes his strapped swords and places them beside Tsunade. Kakashi on the other hand cringed at how Naruto said sensei knowing he fucked up big time. Both Gai and Naruto walk away from the Hokage and into the clearing and take a few steps back from one another.

Tsunade picked up his swords and stepped back as did the others knowing that this fight was gonna be destructive. "May the best fighter win Naruto." Gai says getting into the **Goken **stance standing straight up with one arm behind his back and the other in front doing a 'come on' gesture.

"Don't worry I intend to." Naruto says getting into a fighting stance with one leg in from and the other in the back with his fists raised with one sticking outward with the palm opened while the other was back and in a fist. Gai raised an eyebrow at this style since he's never seen that stance before.

Naruto's smirk vanished and his expression was stone cold. "Let's begin." Naruto says. He suddenly vanishes causing Gai's eyes to widen in shock but by using his sixth sense and reflexes, he ducks, avoiding a kick from the back of his head by Naruto.

Said blonde raises his leg and performs and ax kick to his head again but Gai plants his hand on the ground and uses it as a spring to flip away from Naruto who brought his foot down it hit the ground hard, leaving an imprint of his foot as well as a small crater. Gai manages to land back on his feet and charges at Naruto increasing his speed.

As he descended on the blonde, he swings a right hook at his face but Naruto moves his head to the left to avoid it and then avoids a left hook moving to the right. He then blocks another right hook with his left arm and punches Gai twice in the chest making him grunt and then performs a spin kick to the gut and sends him flying backwards but the Taijutsu Master skids backwards in front of a tree.

Naruto doesn't let up and once again appears in front of Gai, throwing a fast and powerful punch to the man's face. Gai tilts his head to the side as fast as he could, barley dodging the punch and when Naruto's fist makes contact with the tree, the impact causes the large plant to be knocked off of its roots and crashes to the ground causing it to shake.

Everyone who saw this had bugged eyed and their jaws where on the ground. Tsunade was the most shocked because Naruto used her superhuman strength. Jiraiya saw this and chuckles. "How in the world was he able to use my superhuman strength?" She asked/demanded as she looked at Jiraiya who had a smirk on his face.

"Actually Tsunade that punch didn't have one ounce of chakra in it. That was pure raw strength. During his training he met two taijutsu masters who fought using only raw power and trained Naruto to do so and also trained him in using raw speed without the use of adding chakra. Ever since then he's been training his muscles to the point where he doesn't even have to use chakra in his punches and kicks."

"I remember one time he actually reduced a 6 ton boulder into rubble with his punch and even punched a hole through solid steel. Hell those punches and kicks actually hurt me when they made contact. It felt like he broke my bones and it was a good thing I added chakra to cut the damage off a little." He said rubbing his arm in emphasis.

Tsunade was shocked beyond belief. "Th-that was raw strength? Oh kami I don't even want to imagine what he can do adding chakra to those punches." She said causing Jirayia to snort. "That is if he ever needs to hime. This gaki took a chakra enhanced punch from me in went I went all out without using sage mode and only winced. Talk about pain tolerance. Though he probably gained that from all the beatings he got from this beatings." He said in a solemn tone and Tsunade slowly nodded and was inwardly cursing the village for how they treated him, knowing that her sensei as well as the elders and civilians were responsible.

"Whoa did Naruto just knock that tree down with one punch?" Kiba asks. "Yes he did. But what is even more amazing is that he didn't use any chakra in that punch." Neji stated getting shocked looks from the other rookies. "No chakra? No way he'd have to train like Gai and Lee in order to pull that off!" Tenten says.

"Apparently he must have if not trained harder than Lee and Gai combined if he could already knock that tree down like that." Chouji says amazed at what Naruto pulled.

Gai leaps back a few times away from Naruto who still had his fist held out from the punch he pulled. Gai breathed a sigh of relief and was for once glad he avoided that. _"If that attack had made contact, I would be spitting out my teeth and have a broken jaw. I have to be more careful. One slip up could get me killed." _He thought. "I must say Naruto that was a very impressive display of raw strength." He says with a grin on his face.

Naruto stands straight up and cracks his knuckles. "Thanks Gai but don't think I pulled all my strength in that punch. That wasn't even half of my raw strength." He says smiling at a wide eyed Gai who smiles back. He then charges at Naruto increasing his speed and leaps into the air, performing a spinning back kick. **"Konoha Goroki Senpu!" **He calls out and swings his leg at Naruto's head.

Said blonde ducks as it takes off a few strands but the his eyes widen when Gai lands and performs another kick and strikes him right in the ribs, making him grunt out and be sent flying. Naruto flips back placing his hand on the ground and flipping backwards again, landing back on his feet.

He then charges at Gai and performs a series of punches and kicks. Making the man get on the defense and taking a few blows in the chest and torso. Everyone was amazed that Naruto was holding his own against the taijutsu master and Gai wasn't even fighting him at full strength. They watched as the two traded blows with one another. That was when they both cocked their fists back and at the same time strike each other in the jaw with their fists. They stayed like that for awhile and both had a smile on their face. They then remove their fists from their face and back away.

"I'm beyond impressed Naruto. You manage to match my skills with my weights on. Now what do you say we see just how good you really are when I use my real speed on you." Gai says as he pulls his leg warmers down, revealing a pair of weights and removes them from his leg. He tosses them aside, causing two large craters to appear. A chuckle escapes from Naruto's lips and he lets out a laugh, confusing everyone.

He stops laughing and grins at Gai who was confused. "Sorry Gai-san but apparently you and Lee aren't the only ones who use weights." Naruto then unzips his flak jacket and pulls that, along with his trench coat and black shirt off, wearing a black sleeveless muscle shirt underneath that hugged his body like a second skin showing off his muscular arms, chest and abs.

Every Female Kunoichi in the field was blushing and ogling his body and drooling. Even Tsunade was checking him out. Anko had hearts in her eyes and looked like she was ready to jump the blonde. " So hot…" She said while Kurenai could feel her heartbeat increase. "Must… Not… Jump… Sexy… Hottie…" She muttered while most of the males were inwardly fuming at Naruto and calling him a lucky bastard.

"The only one who has made me remove my weights was Gouken-Sensei, Gouki-Sensei, and Jiraiya-Sensei. And now Gai you're the fourth one to see me fight with my true speed and strength. And a little warning. Don't your guard for even a second or you'll be sorry." He said in a serious tone and threw his trench coat, flak jacket, and black long sleeved shirt to the side and when it landed, it caused a crater that was even bigger than Gai's to form and the field shook violently.

Everone else was gob smacked and wondering just what the heck were wrong with these people. "Now then…" Naruto cracks his neck and flexes his muscles. "Shall we begin Gai?"

**And Cut! I finally got some time off to do more chapters people! Now this is the first part of Naruto's evaluation and the second part will end with Kakashi facing his banished ex student and trust me Kakashi, the villagers and the council are gonna regret banishing him big time.** **This is N09 saying Peace Out!**


	3. Evaluation, Revealance, Councils Pt 2

**Naruto Uchiha Namikaze**

**Hey guys here's another chapter for Naruto Uchiha Namikaze. Just to warn you there will be flashbacks of his training and the people he's met and helped in his travels.**

**Disclaimer: Same as all the others**

**Chapter 3 Evaluation, Revealance, and the Council Pt 2**

The sounds of flesh pounding flesh echoed throughout the field. Everyone in the field watched as green and black blurs moved across the field and create craters from the kicks and punches that missed or were blocked. The Genin couldn't even follow them nor could the Chuunin but the Jounin and ANBU could follow their movements and that was by a margin.

That was when Gai appeared blocking a punch Naruto launched using his forearm and they vanished once again. They appeared once again with Naruto ducking from a roundhouse kick performed by Gai and they vanished once again. Everyone was silent until Tenten spoke up. "This is crazy! How in the world can Naruto keep up with guy? He's one of the fastest jounin in the village! Not even Lee could keep up with him at this pace!" The weapons mistress stated.

Neji was silent and was a little irked that he could barley follow their movements even with the byakugan activated. "I concur. Naruto is matching Gai's every move and he isn't even tired at all. I highly doubt if I could face him now." He stated. Lee on the other was just as shocked as everyone else. Even now he couldn't keep up with his sensei without using one of the eight gates. He was speechless. Naruto has accomplished something even he couldn't do today and he couldn't help but be both impressed and a little jealous. "I guess I'll have to work twice as hard in order to catch up with Naruto-san and Gai-sensei." He said with a smile on his face.

Chouji had dropped his chips and Shikamaru was silent. "Hey Shika are you seeing what I'm seeing?" The bulky teenager asks. "Is that a trick question Chouji?" The Shadow user asks.

In the field, Gai and Naruto were not letting up at all. They just kept appearing and disappearing unleashing a barrage of punches and kicks on each other and dodging each other's attacks. After doing this for a while they appeared again with Gai blocking another direct punch with his arms crossed in an X formation but Naruto took this opportunity to unleash a left hook on Gai's jaw and made the man's head jerk back, stunning every body.

"Holy crap he just nailed Gai!" A jounin named Aoba said. "Go Aniki!" Shouted Konohamaru, Moegi, and Udon who were now genin. Naruto however was unleashing a barrage of punches on Gai's face, leaving him defenseless and cocks his left fist back and launches it towards Gai's face but the man ducks from the attack, surprising the blonde warrior. Gai then mule kicks Naruto in the chest and send him flying backwards. Gai flips back on his feet and disappears once again.

He appears behind Naruto's flying form and was about to strike him with a **Konoha Senpu **But Naruto Manages to twist his head in time to avoid the kick, plants his hand on the man's ankle and uses it as a spring to flip himself over the man and lands back on his feet away from Gai and had a few bruises on his face which were healing instantly and was smiling.

"I can see why you're considered the fastest Jounin in the village now Gai." Naruto stated as he saw Gai panting a little and wiping a trickle of blood from his lip. "I have to admit Naruto-san; you're fast if not faster than me right now. I can barely keep up with your speed." He says and a grin appears on his face.

"But that just makes the fight even more youthful!" He says doing his nice Gai pose with his teeth glinting. Everyone else sweat dropped from his actions. Naruto chuckles but couldn't help but nod because he too was enjoying the Taijutsu match. "Not even my prized student Lee could keep up with my speed without using one of the eight gates." The Taijutsu Master stated and cracked his neck.

"But I must know why you refuse to use your Sharingan in our fight?" Naruto raised a brow at his question and spat some blood out of his mouth. "Because like you and Lee I gained my power through blood, sweat, tears and pain and I don't need my bloodline to prove I am the strongest. My… sensei taught me that during my training. He said relying on your bloodline hinders your growth and makes you arrogant especially those with eye based ones. It makes you weaker instead of stronger and that could get you killed." He finished getting a nod of approval from Gai.

"I agree. Now then I think we should end this evaluation and I'll do it using my strongest move! **Kaimon: Kai!**" He cried out and with a quick burst of speed he vanished and appeared under a surprised Naruto who barely had any time to react. **"Dai Kage Buyo!" **He cried and sent an upper kick to Naruto's lower jaw and sent him flying into the air.

He vanishes once again and appears behind a shocked and surprised Naruto. Then locks his arms around Naruto and they start to spin in mid air and descended to the ground head first. "Sorry about this Naruto! **Omote Renge!**" He cried out as they spun faster towards the ground and then they hit the ground with a bone shattering crash kicking up dust and making debris fly through the air while everyone else covered their faces.

After that Gai appeared from the cloud panting even more after performing the attack. "It's over. There's no way that gaki could get up from that." Anko says knowing that the Omote Renge was not something you could get up from especially if Gai uses it. Tsunade sighs and was about to announce Gai the winner until a chuckle was heard from the dust cloud.

"I have to admit Gai… that attack of yours hurt." Gai and everyone else paused as they saw the dust cloud clear and saw Naruto walking out of the crater with a grin on his face and panting a little. Blood was seeping from a gash on his head and it trailed down to the sides of his nose. His nose seemed to be crooked, meaning that it was broken and blood was trickling down both sides of his lip.

His now sleeveless shirt was torn down the middle, revealing his chest and abs and he had a nasty gash on his right arm. His right shoulder was dislocated and it seemed to hang limply to his side. "Had you used the other gates my head would've split opened." He said as he placed two fingers over his nose and with a painful grunt he put it back in place and snorted out some blood will the gashes closed up. He then grabs his dislocated shoulder with his left and with a painful grunt snaps it back in place.

"U-unbelievable. He's still walking after he used that?" Shizune asks while Jiraiya scoffs. "Did you think I was kidding when I said Naruto could take a beating and still keep going? Had it been a regular person they'd be in a coma or dead from Gai's Omote Renge." Jiraiya finished and watched Naruto who was gonna finish this.

"And now it's my turn." Naruto said in a cold tone and when he vanished, dust and debris kicked up from his usual spot and then clotheslines Gai in the neck. **"Lariat!" **Naruto cried out as his arm impacted with Gai's chest and made him cough up blood. He then pauses, places Gai in a power bomb maneuver, and slams him head first into the ground. **"Saishuu Shinto!" **Naruto's attack caused a large area of the ground to shatter from the raw strength that blonde warrior unleashed.

After that, Naruto gets up and rips his torn shirt off and tosses it aside, revealing his well toned body that had some battle scars and on his back was the tattoo of a phoenix with its wings spread and wrapped around it was a blue dragon.

He wipes the beads of sweat off his head, walks over to Gai's unconscious form and places him over his shoulder, walking back to the awed crowd. He just beat Gai. After setting Gai down next to Tsunade, he vanishes and grabs his weighted trench coat, flack jacket, and black shirt and placed them back on making most of the Kunoichi fume at what he did.

There was a silent pause until Tsunade decided to call the match. "Winner Naruto Uchiha Namikaze." She then motioned for some medics to treat Gai's injuries and a few of them were nervously heading towards Naruto who waved them off. "No need to help me I'm fine. So who am I facing next?" Naruto asked.

"You're next match will be a genjutsu/ninjutsu match between Kurenai Yuhi and Anko Mitarashi." She finished and saw the two Kunoichi walk towards the damaged field but sweat dropped when she saw Anko grinning like she won the lottery.

"Looks like I get to taste that delicious blood of yours again." She said while Naruto's brow twitches when he saw her lick her lips. _"I don't know if I should be afraid or turned on by that."_ Kurenai was sighing mentally at her best fried and when her gaze met Naruto's she had to stop herself from blushing. "Anko please stay focused." She says causing the energetic female to pout.

"Fine. So you ready to play gaki?" Anko asks as she pulls a kunai out and twirls it in her hand. A smirk appears on his face and he activates his **Sharingan**. "The real question is are you two ready? Don't think I'll go easy on you just because you're both beautiful." He said. The two kunoichi blush a little when he called them beautiful but then shrug it off.

"Don't think your charm will make us go easy on you Naruto-kun." Kurenai said smiling. "I know and if you think I'm tired from that 'warm up' with Gai then think again." He said while a small smile appears on his face and does a come on gesture with his hand. Anko was the first to react and rush towards Naruto. She then pulls another kunai out of her sleeve and holds them in a reversed position.

When she is close enough she swings one of the kunai at his throat and he backs away when she puts the one in her left hand in a stabbing position and thrusts it towards his chest. Naruto moves to the right and grabs her wrist and twists it slightly making her wince in pain and drop it. He then spins and brings her arm behind her back and adds more pressure on it.

"Shit." Anko says to her self. She does some one handed seals and something wiggles around in her trench coat. Naruto's eyes widen when he sees a brown snake appear out of the collar of her trench coat and head towards his neck with its fangs bare.

Naruto released his grip from her arm and leaped backwards when the reptile tried to snap at his neck. He turned his head to see Kurenai performing some hand seals and his eyes widened. "Oh no you don't." he says and runs towards her. Anko was rubbing her sore wrist but then sees Naruto heading towards Kurenai.

"**Sen'eijashu!" **Anko cried out and launched her arm forward. Four snakes flew out of her sleeve and towards Naruto at high speed. Naruto kept running towards Kurenai but then looked out of the corner of his eye and saw four snakes heading towards him. He stops his charge and ducks when one of them passes over his head and sidesteps to the left and right to avoid the other ones. The last one struck him in the neck and caused him to go wide eyed.

Anko smirked when her snake struck him but it disappeared when she saw him dissolve slowly and morph into a bunch of cawing crows that flew in different directions. "A genjutsu? But when did he" She started to say until her eyes widen when he shunshins behind her. "You should know better than to look an Uchiha in the eye especially if he has a fully matured sharingan." He said as he pulled a tri pronged Kunai out his sleeve and struck her in the back. Anko suddenly dissolved into mud and that was when he felt something tug on his ankles.

He looked down to see roots wrap around them and slowly start to wrap around his body. He then looks up to see Kurenai slowly dissolve into a bunch of Sakura Petals and flutter around the entire field. He narrows his eyes as a tree grew from behind him and slowly squeezes him, making him grunt as he was lifted off the ground. That was when Anko slowly rose from the ground with snakes appearing from her sleeves and were poised to strike him.

"A dual layered genjutsu huh? Very clever." He said with a smirk on his face. Anko suddenly found herself being ensnared into the tree and Naruto was free. He then does a ram seal and mutters kai, releasing a large amount of chakra from his body, causing the field to clear and Kurenai appeared with a shocked look on her face. "But you should know a genjutsu of that level will not affect me." He says with another Naruto appearing in front of Kurenai.

'Naruto' then morphs once again and turns into a bunch of shuriken. The kunai then fly towards her at high speed and the genjutsu mistress's eye widen. She put her arms in front of her body for protection and is struck by the shuriken. "D-dammit. I know this is a genjutsu but why does it hurt so much?" She asks herself.

Anko on the other hand watched as Naruto pulled a kunai out and she bit her lip in order to dispel the genjutsu. It is released and she opens her eyes to see Naruto charge at her and when he is close enough, he swings his kunai across her head but she ducks and ends up losing only a few strands of hair. Naruto then spins and delivers a round house kick to her chest but she blocks it with her arms.

The force of the kick sent her flying backwards and hitting the ground hard. "Anko!" Kurenai cries out and then frees herself from the illusion. "Don't take your eye off the enemy." Naruto says appearing in front of her with the tomoes in his eyes spinning. He then throws a punch to her face but she leans back to avoid his attack and she back flips away from him and body flickers near Anko who was trying to shake the pain off her arms.

"Damn it Nai-chan that kick hurt! I thought that strategy would've worked. I guess his sharingan is really powerful if he could dispel a double layered jutsu like that without getting exhausted." She mumbled and stood back up. "Looks like genjutsu is out of the question and I only know a few ninjutsu." Kurenai said and frowned.

"No kidding. We have to catch him off guard but that'll be difficult with his Sharingan acvitated." Anko stated. Naruto then performs a quick series of hand seals and stops at the **Tora **(tiger) sign and inhales. **"Katon: Goukyaku no Jutsu!" **He shoots a large yet fast fireball at the two shocked Kunoichi but Anko manages to perform a series of seals and slams her hands on the ground.

"**Doton: Doryuheki!" **Anko calls out and a wall of earth rises in front of them. The fireball hit the earth wall and causes an explosion to occur and destroys half of it. Anko and Kurenai had to cover their faces to keep the debris from hitting them. That was when a chain shoots out of the smoke and wraps around a surprised Kurenai who had little time to react. **"Raiton: Tsuzuri Raiden!" **A current of yellow electricity flows through the chain and electrocutes Kurenai who cried out in pain as she was paralyzed from the attack. Anko's eyes widen when she saw her best friend fall to the ground paralyzed by the electric currents.

A shadow clone appeared behind Anko and placed her in a Full Nelson. "What the" She stared to say until the clone spoke up. **"Raiton: Ippatsu." **The clone says quietly and that was when Lightning currents explode out of his body and literally shocks Anko. Said snake mistress cries out in pain as the lightning courses through her body.

The clone stops the electric current and vanishes in a puff of smoke. Anko was on one knee panting and jerking from the attack. "D-dammit. I can hardly move." She said as she struggled to get up. She suddenly felt the sharp edge of a kunai touch her throat.

"A little advice Mitarashi-chan. Yield. Those lightning jutsu don't kill but they are painful and they do slow down your nervous system to the point where you feel like a turtle trying to climb a mountain."

He states getting a growl from the female interrogator. Anko looks at Kurenai's paralyzed form and sighs. "Fine. I yield." She muttered while he removes the kunai from her throat and taps her spinal column and the numbness was gone.

Naruto deactivates his eyes, walks over to Kurenai and removes the chains from her body and taps her in the back of her vertebrae. She sits up and rubs her arm until Naruto holds a hand out to help her up. She takes it and he gently pulls her up. "Sorry about the jutsu Kurenai-chan. I honestly didn't think it would cause you that much pain.

That was an awesome genjutsu you pulled." He said smiling at her and she smiled when he complimented her. "Thank you Naruto-kun. I would like to know how you were able to cast that genjutsu without using any hand seals. If you'd teach me that is?" She asks. Naruto thought about it for a moment and shrugs.

"Sure I don't mind teaching it to you. To be honest it's really easy to perform but you'll have to have perfect chakra control in order to manipulate it." He answered getting a nod from her until Anko spoke up. "Hey why is she getting special treatment? I want some too." Anko cried out doing the puppy eyes and pouting jutsu.

"I'll treat you to dango." He said getting a nod from her. "Oi! Are you three done? We need to get on with the last two matches!" Tsunade called out. "Sorry Hokage-sama." The two women said and shunshin off the field.

"Your next match is a kenjutsu match against Yuugao Uzuki." Tsunade said and that was when Yuugao appeared on the field with her former lover's sword strapped to her back. "Hey Neko-chan. Long time no see." Naruto said as he held his hand out to the side and his blades Ryuujin Jakka and Hyorinmaru appeared in his hand and strapped Hyorinmaru to his back. Yuugao had a look of amazement on her face as did everyone else when they saw what he did and she smiled back at him.

"It's great to see you again Naruto-kun. You've grown up and I see you took up kenjutsu." She said while he nods. "I sure did. I've always wanted to learn how to use one in the village but certain _circumstances _wouldn't let me." He said and sent a glare at the elders who had the audacity to look defiant and it made Naruto want to beat the crap out of them.

Yugao frowned and nodded. "I know and I'm sorry you had to be banished for not bringing back the last _Uchiha_." She said with venom in her voice and sent a glare at her former Captain who flinched. "I don't blame you for what happened. Besides you actually honored my father's dying wish and even looked after me when I was younger. Well then what do you say we start the kenjutsu match?" Naruto says and gets into a Battoujutsu stance.

Yugao nods and places her hand on the hilt of her katana and gets into a stance as well. The entire field was quiet while a breeze blew by. A lone leaf floated down to the ground and when it touched the ground they charged. Two flashes of steel met and a loud clash was heard.

Naruto and Yugao's blades grinded against each other as they looked into each other's eyes. They then leaped backwards and continued to stare at each other. _'Who ever trained him in the sword arts did an excellent job. His form and the way he drew his blade was perfect. There were no flaws what so ever. I'll have to stay focused since I have no clue what type of style he uses.' _She thought as she kept a firm grip on the hilt of her katana.

'_She's good. Very good. She showed no slack in her form or blade drawing. I'll test her out to see just how good she is. I know she has more experience than me with a blade so I'll have to be careful.' _He thought and a smirk appeared on his face. "This should be fun Yugao." Naruto says and taps his foot on the ground a few times.

"Yes it'll be… interesting to see how adapted you are in Kenjutsu Naruto-kun." The female swordswoman says and her face turns serious as does his. "Let's go." She says and Naruto vanishes and appears behind her and performs an overhead strike at her head. Yugao ducks from the attack and performs a thrust towards his chest. Naruto moves to the left while Yugao turns her blade to the side and swings it near his torso.

Naruto blocks it with his blade. Yugao makes an attempt to add more strength into her blade but Naruto manages to hold his ground. Naruto then breaks the stalemate and aims a kick at her torso but she leaps over him and lands back on the ground.

The blonde mercenary and female swordsmen then engage in a swords dance, performing a series of slashes, thrusts, parries, and blocks. _'Incredible! He can block and counter my every move.' _Yugao thought as she blocked a horizontal swing and spins her body to break into Naruto's defense.

Naruto's eyes widen when her blade slid across his and was heading for his neck. Before the blade had a chance to cut his neck, He twists his body to the side, ducks as the blade passes over his head, taking off a few strands of blonde hair and flips backwards into the air and lands back on his feet.

"Phew. That was close. She almost took my head off." Naruto said to himself and saw Yugao spin the blade twice in her hand before getting into a thrusting stance with her legs spread apart. A small smirk appears on his face and places his blade in his left hand holding the end of it with his hilt. Yugao raised an eyebrow as he reared his left arm back, placed the sword in a horizontal position with his right arm stretched out over the blade, and spread his legs apart with his left leg back and his right leg in front.

'_What is that? I've never seen a sword stance like that before.' _She thought as she prepared her self. "What I'm about to show you Yugao is a sword style I created during my departure. Just to warn you it's a very powerful technique and if you slip up… you will die." He finished in a serious tone making her eyes widen.

That was when he shot forward like a bullet and then thrusts the blade in his left hand towards the middle of her chest. _'Oh Shit!' _She cried out in her mindscape due to the speed he was moving at. She barley had time to move to the right as the sword almost ran her through. Naruto skidded to a stop and turns around.

"That was a wise choice Yugao. Had you tried to block it with your blade it would've snapped in two and you would've been a human shish kabob so you only got away with a small cut near your torso." He said pointing to her flack jacket which had a horizontal cut on it and bled a little. Yugao looked at the cut and couldn't help but sweat a little from the attack.

"So you weren't kidding when you said your sword technique would've killed me if I slipped up. That style is similar to the **Itto-Ryu **but it was faster and deadlier than it is. What do you call that style anyway?" She asks with interest in her voice. Naruto smirks and got into the same stance. "You're correct on one thing Yugao. It is similar to the **Itto-Ryu** but my version is called **Mizoguchi-ha Itto Ryu **or in shorter terms… **Gatotsu!**" He says and attacks her again.

This time Yugao charges but then cries out. **"Mikazuchi no Mai!" **When it looked like he ran her through she turned into an after image making Naruto's eyes widen when he looked up to

see her appear in the air with her sword raised and brought it down. "She's got him." Hana says but Tsume frowns. "No. She doesn't." Tsume said getting a confused look from her daughter.

Naruto smirks and points the Gatotsu upwards causing Yuugao's eyes to widen in horror. "Fool. The only thing you have done is made yourself a bigger target!" Naruto says and thrust his blade upwards. Time seemed to slow down when the blade slowly made its way to her mid section. Just as the tip made its way to her flack jacket she managed to twist her body and the blade's tip cut into her arm and slashed all the way to her shoulder.

She bit her lip in pain while blood sprayed out of the gash in her arm. She hit the ground with a thud and was forced to drop her weapon. Everyone's eyes widen when they saw the Kenjutsu mistress lose in a duel. Tsunade appeared and ended the match since Yugao was clutching her bleeding arm and announced Naruto as the winner.

Naruto put his sword away and walked over to Yugao who was now clutching her bleeding arm. Tsunade was about to treat her until Naruto spoke up. "I'll heal her." He said and crouched down while Tsunade watched. Yugao looked at Naruto who pulls her hand away from the bleeding appendage and his hand glows a light green color.

"Well that's good. I didn't cut too deeply into your arm. Sorry about pulling that third strike on you. I wasn't aiming on killing you or anything like that Neko-chan." Naruto says as he healed her arm while she had an embarrassed smile on her face. "It's mostly my fault for not taking those attacks seriously. That style is meant for killing an opponent instantly right?" She asks while he nods.

"Yes it is but I tried to tone down its killing power and make it only injure if not cripple my target." He then helps her up and hands her sword back. "That was a great match Neko-chan. We should spar again someday. I have other sword techniques that I learned in my travels that you'd be very interested in." He said and saw her eyes flutter with joy for a few seconds and laughed inwardly.

"I'd like that Naruto-kun. It was great seeing you again." She says and Shunshins to the crowd. Gai had just opened his eyes and got up after being treated and saw his students look down at him. "Gai-sensei are you okay?" Lee asked while the man slowly got up and rubbed his bandaged head. "I'm fine Lee. How long was I out?" He asks. "You missed the last two rounds sensei." Tenten answered. "He beat Anko and Kurenai-Sensei and won his match with Yugao –Sempai." Tenten answered.

"I see. (grunt) those last two attacks he pulled on me are still effective. He held back on those last two. If he had used them in their full form I wouldn't be alive right now." Gai said in a serious tone causing their eyes to wide.

"Naruto is really powerful huh?" Neji asks. "Yes. Extremely powerful. To think he got this strong in less than 5 years. It took me half of my life time to gain my current strength. That boy… Is a true genius of hard work." Gai admitted

Genma whistled at what he saw so far. "Man that kid is a power house. I feel sorry for the poor bastard who has to face him in Ninjutsu." The senbon chewing man stated. "Hopefully it's not one of us." Aoba said chuckling nervously. That was when Tsunade spoke up. "And now we are on to the final evaluation. Naruto Uchiha Namikaze vs Kakashi Hatake." She said while everyone gasps.

Naruto on the other hand had blank look on his face but anyone who was anyone could tell he was ready to kick the man's ass. Kakashi however was sweating bullets on the inside and was wondering what kami he pissed off to face his former student who was literally power incarnate.

Kakashi shunshins to the field and heard Anko yell out "Dead man walking" causing half of the shinobi to sweat drop or feel sorry for the bastard. Naruto closed his eyes and reopened them revealing the Sharingan. Kakashi couldn't help but gaze into those eyes. _'His eyes are colder than Itachi's. I really screwed up.' _ He thought. They looked like they were bearing right into his soul and judging him like the Shinigami judges a soul.

Different emotions ran into Naruto's eyes and they consisted of betrayal, anger, and hatred. Kakashi decided to try and lighten up the atmosphere around them. "Um… Hey Naruto how's it going? How is life outside of the village?" The man asks while Naruto just stares at the man blankly.

"Great." He said in a cold and monotone voice while the man cringed at the answer he got. Kiba on the other hand shivered slightly. "Whoa. Talk about a cold response. Just how pissed off is Naruto at the guy?" Kiba asks Shino.

"Pissed doesn't even describe him Kiba. My insects are very afraid of Naruto-san right now." The Aburame answers. "Kakashi is gonna get his ass handed to him." Asuma says causing the other jounin to nod until Yamato spoke up.

"Maybe but you guys have to remember Kakashi-Senpai has more jutsu as well a more experience with the sharingan and in the shinobi world." The wood user states while Anko scoffs.

"So do we Yamato but even with all our experience the gaki beat us. Well I can't call him a gaki anymore after seeing that hot body of his. Ne Nai-chan?" Anko asks while nudgling her friend in the elbow. Kurenai on the other hand was blushing and trying to keep the image of Naruto topless out of her head.

Hana on the other hand couldn't help but be impressed with how he beat her friends without even breaking a sweat. "Pretty impressive huh Hana?" Tsume asks. "Yeah. He hardly ever used the sharingan in the evaluation and his form of fighting. The only person I've ever seen fight like that was Itachi-kun." Hana stated.

"No kidding. I have to say this Itachi was the only Uchiha I respected. It's a shame someone of his skill had to become a missing nin." Tsume said due to the fact that she and Mikoto were great friends as were Itachi and Hana but all of that changed when that bastard Fugaku stopped them from seeing each other and stating that noble clans like him shouldn't associate with mongrels.

The Inuzuka Matriarch wanted to tear that bastard apart because Hana was heart broken after losing her best friend.

"If I were you Hatake I'd take this fight seriously. I'm not the same kid you use to ignore 5 years ago and if you think I'm gonna show you mercy in this spar just because of our past history then you might as well give up." Naruto says as his swords light up and vanish into thin air.

His sharingan eyes glow and radiated with power. Every shinobi on the field was amazed at the power emitting from his eyes. Tsunade was also impressed with how powerful his dojutsu was. The only person she knew whose eyes and chakra held that much strength was Madara Uchiha. Naruto remembered what Kyuubi said during their final talk.

**Flashback **

**Naruto's Mindscape**

17 year old Naruto was standing in his cage looking at the weakened form of Kyuubi. He couldn't help but feel sorry for the fox since he was power incarnate and a being with no equal on the mortal plane.

Said weakened fox was staring down at Naruto with tired red eyes. **"Well Kit this is it. In a few more minutes the seal will completely absorb me and my power will be yours. But you will not become a bijuu after absorbing me." **The tired fox says getting a raised eyebrow from Naruto. Kyuubi then chuckled weakly when he saw the look of confusion on Naruto's face.

"**From your expression that is what you thought correct? No my boy. When you absorb me you'll become something even stronger than a bijuu. You will become a Force of Nature meaning that you are in a sense immortal and can't be killed. Well not by a mortal anyways." **He says while Naruto's eyes widen.

"**Your father was a genius in creating this seal and while I may loathe that man he is the only one aside from Hashirama Senju that I'll respect. Before I go Naruto, show me the final form of your sharingan." **He asks.

Naruto nods and closes his eyes for a second. A few seconds later Naruto opens them again and Kyuubi's eyes widen in amazement. He had the **Eien Mangekyou Sharingan. **But something was different about his. His eyes had a nine bladed windmill shuriken and circular patterns on the inside surrounding the pupil of his eyes (Itachi's and Madara's Mangekyou Sharingan Combined).

Kyubbi suddenly started to chuckle but then laughed. "Hey what's wrong with you Kyuubi?" Naruto asks. **"Your eyes boy. Your Eien Mangekyou Sharingan. The power emitting from them is incredible. It's even more powerful than Madara Uchiha's was in his prime. (Grunts) well this is it Naruto. My power is now yours to hold. You'll still be able to do the transformations but I doubt you'll need them. I only ask for one request my boy. You must Kill Madara and Sasuke. They will cause nothing but chaos on this world unless you kill them. You have the ultimate sharingan. One that has no equal but don't rely on it like those thieves do. Remember it's only a tool just like a kunai is. Farwell Naruto Uchiha Namikaze…. It's…. been…fun" **

Kyuubi then faded into red particles and so did the cage while Naruto sighs. "Goodbye Kyuubi. May you find peace in the afterlife." The blonde says as he fades into the darkness.

**Flashback Ends**

Naruto swore that he would indeed destroy Madara and Sasuke and once he dealt with Akatsuki and Orochimaru he would start restoring both the Uchiha and Namikaze clan in honor of his parents and his brother.

But right now he had a Cyclops's ass to kick. "Prepare yourself Kakashi Hatake because I'm about to show you the power of a real Uchiha and I'm not talking about that traitor. If you do not come at me with the intent to kill I will make you regret it." Naruto said using the same monotone voice Itachi did when facing an opponent.

Naruto had to admit. Itachi's form of fighting has saved his life more than once. While Ninjutsu were okay Itachi also taught him how to keep his opponents guessing and on their feet. A bead of sweat slightly fell from Kakashi's brow as he placed his hand on his headband which covered his right eye.

He pulls it up revealing the sharingan Obito gave him before he died. He then digs his heels into the ground slowly and places his hand into his Kunai Pouch. A dangerous smirk appears on Naruto's face when two Kunai appear in both of his hands. He instantly throws them at Kakashi who does the same.

As the Kunai hit each other Kakashi's eyes widen when he see's Naruto's Kunai cut through his like a hot knife does through butter and the kunai headed towards him. "Shit!" Kakashi says as he leaps away from the Kunai but when they hit a tree they go through them instead of being imbedded.

Kakashi saw that the kunai was coated with a thin layer of wind chakra. _'If that had hit me then.' _His eyes widen when he sense Naruto behind him and jump away from him. Naruto was standing there with his sharingans glaring at Kakashi's. "Smart move but you don't listen. I told you to." Naruto started to say to the man until Kakashi felt a Kunai stab him in the back.

"Take this seriously." Another Naruto said while Kakashi's eyes widen in horror. The others were impressed. "He's so fast. How in the world can he move like that tou-san?" Hanabi asks her father who was speechless. "I wish I had the answer for you otome (daughter). I can barely keep up with his movements." Hiashi said.

'Kakashi' suddenly puffed into smoke and the real Kakashi appears at Naruto side and swings a kunai at his head. Naruto stops the kunai by grabbing the man by his wrist and then flips over the mans head. What Kakashi didn't realize was that a Kusari-Gama (The one from Ninja Assassins) flew out of Naruto's sleeve and ensnared Kakashi's arm and twisted it behind his back.

Naruto the held the dagger in his hand, spun around and stabbed Kakashi right in the torso. A silent pause came as everyone watched Naruto gut the man but to their surprise instead of blood dripping out, it was water. A smirk appeared on Naruto's face when that happened. "Your response to my killing blow… was correct." He said.

'Kakashi' dissolved into water while the real Kakashi appeared a few feet away from Naruto and started to perform a series of hand seals at blinding speed. **"Katon: Karyuendan!" **Kakashi fired a large roaring flaming dragon at Naruto. Said blonde was impressed with how fast the dragon was moving but he did a few hand seals and his cheeks bulged.

"**Suiton: Suijinheki!" **Naruto unleashed a large torrent of water from his mouth and said water expanded while putting out Kakashi's red dragon. Kakashi stopped the jutsu he performed and saw water expanding from Naruto location and putting out the flames. "Unreal."

Those who were watching the fight were gob smacked when they saw the large amounts of water Naruto produced. "Incredible. I thought only the Nidaime could pull that off." Shizune says as she saw steame emit around the field. A small smirk appeared on Jiraiya's face while Tsunade was speechless.

"Pretty amazing right? Naruto trained his ass of to get his **Suiton **manipulation on par with your great uncle's Tsunade-hime. He can also pull water from the air but it takes a lot of concentration for him to pull it off." He finishes explaining.

As the steam cleared Naruto performed an odd seal form in his hands and yelled out. **"****Suiton: Bakusui Shōha!" **Naruto's cheeks bulge once again and he spits out an incredible volume of water from his mouth. The water formed into a large wave that headed straight towards Kakashi whose eyes were the size of dinner plates. He snapped out of his stupor and performs a series of handseals.

"**Doton: Dai Doryuheki!" **Kaksahi yelled as he slammed his hands on the ground. That was when a large wall made of earth shot up in front of him. The large wave of water slammed into the earth wall and caused the field to tremble from the impact. Kakshi saw the water come around the earth wall on both sides and make an attempt to crush him.

Kakashi leaps into the air and barely manages to avoid being crushed and scaled the wall. He sensed two compressed water blasts heading straight form him and leaped upwards and moved to the right while they shot through the earth wall.

As he made it on top of the wall he looked at the water covered field. _'Incredible. To create this amount of water and not feel fatigue. To think Naruto could actually pull something like this off. Then again his reserves were larger than Sasuke's or Sakura's.' _He thought and saw the water bubble in several locations.

That was when a spout of water rose from the middle of the lake and thinned out. It then moved downward on Kakashi like a blade. Said copy ninja leaped out of the way when the thin blade of water sliced through the wall diagonally and half of the earth wall fell towards the water. Kakashi leaps off the edge of the wall and pulls out a kusari gama. He throws the sickle into the earth wall and uses the chain to swing down and land on top of the water.

Kakashi looked around the still water and frowned when he couldn't sense Naruto's chakra. He had to stay on his toes because he has no idea what else Naruto is capable of doing. He kept one hand close to his kunai pouch and his sharingan spinning. That was when the water exploded and two water dragons formed from the water and headed straight for Kakashi.

Kakashi performs a hand seal and a wall of water surrounds him. The dragons hit the water wall and dissipate afterwards. The water wall dwindles and Kakashi looks around some more. That was when Naruto shot out of the water behind Kakashi and delivers a round house kick towards the man's head.

Kakashi blocks the kick with his forearm but grunts from the power behind it. Naruto then kicks water into Kakahi's face making him stumble back and then he punches him in the side hard. Kakashi's eyes widen and he coughs when Naruto strikes him in the side. Naruto then uppercuts the man in the chin, sending him up in the air.

Naruto appears in front of Kakashi and roundhouse kicks the man in the chest and sends him flying back into the water. He hits the water with a loud space and tumbles back for a while until he flips backwards and lands on his feet. Kakshi lets out a small cough and clutches his side with one hand.

He looks up to see Naruto performing some hand seals. **"****Katon: Gōryūka no Jutsu!" **Out of Naruto's mouth came an enormous dragon that twisted in to the sky before rushing at Kakashi with intense speed and was giving off enough heat that the water under it steamed and evaporated.

Kakashi created another water wall to block the attack but when it did the blast was so powerful that it sends Kakashi flying backwards. That was when Naruto rolled up his sleeves and revealed two seals under his forearms, taps them and in a puff of smoke, two windmill shuriken appear. Naruto grabs the four bladed projectiles in his hands and starts to spin them around fast.

He then throws them both at Kakashi and performs a few handeals. **"Kage Windmill Shuriken no Jutsu." **He says and the two windmills become 20. Naruto then breathes in air and his chest expands. **"Futon Daitoppa." **Naruto fires a powerful wind gust from his mouth and towards the windmill shuriken. The wind attack increases the speed of the blades and the spinning blades of death head towards a wide eyed Kakashi.

The next thing everyone knew, the man was shredded apart by the barrage of kunai and the pieces fell towards the water. The Rookies on the other hand had looks of horror on their faces. "H-he killed Kakashi-sensei." Sakura said while seeing her sensei's body feel to pieces. That was until the 'pieces puffed into smoke and revealed the pieces of a falling log that hit the water and floated along the surface.

Naruto saw this and scoffs. He pulls another windmill shuriken out and spins it around his hand. He suddenly spins around in the direction of the destroyed earth wall and throws it. Kakashi was behind the earth wall panting. He had some cuts on his arms, chest, legs, and shoulders.

"That was too close. If I hadn't substituted with that log, I would've been killed. He was really serious when he said to come at him wit the intent to." He would've finished but he heard the sound of a spinning blade heading towards him. He turns around and sees another windmill shuriken heading straight for him at high speed. Kakashi leaps to the side and sees Naruto and a clone in the air performing a series of hand seals. Naruto then places both palms in front while the clone stops and inhales air into its lungs. **"Fuuton: Tenran!"** Naruto called out. A widening tornado-like blast is fired from Naruto's palm and heads straight for Kakashi.

"**Katon: Daimonji!" **The clone called out and released a blast of fire that was in the shape of a fire kanji. The wind spreads the flames and increased the speed and intensity and Kakashi's eyes widen as the torrent of flames head towards him. That was when a explosion occurred while mixtures of wind and fire spread around the field.

"Whoa!" Chouji says as he covers his face from the heat he felt from the attack. "Incredible. To think he can fuse two elements that oppose each other into one destructive force. And what makes it even more impressive is that he used a clone to assist in it." Asuma states as the field clears and they all see steam and scorch marks on the field. Naruto lands back on the field and watches Kakashi's form appear from the steam.

Kakashi had scorch marks on his jounin out fit and his hand was slightly burned. "Is this the best you can do Kakashi? Frankly I'm disappointed. I expected much more from the son of the **Shiroi no Kiba**. Have those years of reading smut and mourning the loss of your comrades made you weak?" Naruto asks coldly while Kakashi tenses up.

"Sakumo Hatake AKA The **Shiroi no Kiba**, a man whose ninja skills were said to be on par with **Sanshōuo no Hanzō's**. From what Jiraiya-sensei told me he said that during the war he and a few of his comrades were on a very important mission that could change the outcome of the war but during this mission his comrades were captured so he had to decide whether or not to save them or complete the mission. To my surprise, he chose to save his comrades but the result of his actions was the failure of the mission." He said while every one listened.

"Do you want to know the village's reaction was to what he did? He was treated like crap and blamed for the continuation of the war. Even his comrades, the very people whose _lives _he saved called him a coward and a fool for not completing his mission. The village practically crucified him and broke him both spiritually and mentally and throughout that time he became a shell of his former self. And do you know what he did in order to bring back the honor of his family? I bet you do don't you?"

Naruto asks while Kakashi remained silent. "He commited Seppuku." Naruto finished causing the younger generation to gasp. "And because of that Konoha lost their most powerful ninja because of their ignorance. From my point of view I respect the man for what he did.

"Missions can be replaced. Lives can't. Too bad the _people _of this poor excuse of a village can't open their eyes to reality. Take Anko Mitarashi for example. Her Sensei Orochimaru was caught experimenting on the people of this village yet that coward who called himself the Sandaime didn't kill the man because of their past relationship as sensei and student, therefore letting the most dangerous criminal in the village get away. Anko however didn't know of his experiments when he left and joined him thinking they were going on a training trip." Naruto explained

"Little did she know that her sensei and one of his goons were doing experiments in **Umi no Kuni **and when she realized what he was doing it was too late. The Hebi found out about what she learned and gave her a 'gift' he was working and afterwards tossed her away like she was trash and had her memory wiped." Anko on the other hand gripped the side of her neck while looking away. Kurenai and Yugao placed a hand on her shoulder with sympathy in their eyes.

"Afterwards she was found by ANBU and brought back to the village for questioning on her sensei's actions but like I said she had her memory wiped and from that day forward she was treated like crap by the villagers and her own comrades minus the few people who are actually her friend's." Naruto says and glances at the three Kunoichi for a second and looks back at Kakashi.

"And then there is me and you know what kind of shit me and my kind have to go through. I was beaten, starved, thrown out of stores, overpriced for food or given rotten or poisoned food. Every single birthday I had in this place I was hunted down like a wild animal and beaten near an inch of my life. No one except for a few who could tell the difference between me and the fox helped as best as they could. Even when I went to the ninja academy my progress was tarnished by those who lost loved ones on that day and I failed the graduation test three times." He said while some of the chuunin and jounin on the field flinched and looked away.

"And finally there is you, you fucking hypocrite. You always preached about how the ninja of Konoha never abandon their comrades and how the villagers see each other as family." He said as he closes his eyes and his chakra spiked a little causing some of the ninja to tremble in fear when they felt how cold it was. The ground cracked from the pressure of his chakra and debris rose slowly.

Naruto slowly opened his eyes and revealed the **Eien Mangekyou Sharingan**. Kakashi's eyes widen in horror and fear when he saw the eyes Itachi possessed. "I-It can't be." He whispered in fear.

"I guess that however doesn't apply to me since I am the 'demon brat'." Naruto growled out as he cracked his knuckles and his eyes glowed red.

"Naruto please what I did back then was." He tried to explain until he froze p from the amount of killer intent Naruto was releasing.

"Shut up! I'm not in the mood to hear any of your fucking bullshit! You didn't teach me a damn thing Kakashi Hatake except for tree walking."

"You spent most of you time training that traitor because he was the last Uchiha and when it came time for the finals in the chuunin exam you left me with someone who was like the villagers. But do you know what pissed me off even more? The day I was banished by those fucking fossils and idiotic civilians for failing to bring their golden boy back you didn't even bother to show up!" Naruto yelled.

"Did you know that that bastard wanted to kill me when we were fighting in the valley of the end and he shoved not one but TWO Chidori's, the justu you taught him into my chest and nearly killed me?"

Naruto asks/demands while Kakashi looks down at the ground with a look of guilt and shame on his face. "What do you want me to do Naruto?" Kakashi asked quietly until he hunched over and coughed out in pain when Naruto shoved a **Rasengan **into Kakashi's gut and sent him flying into a boulder and hit it hard.

Kakashi coughed blood out of his mask but then a hand wrapped around his throat, was lifted off the ground and his gaze met Naruto's.

"Wha-what are you doing?" He coughed out.

"Waking you up to reality and giving you a taste of what my life was like before I was banished. **Tsukuyomi**." Naruto said in a cold tone as Kakashi froze up.

Tsunade saw what jutsu Naruto was gonna do and was about to intervene until Jiraiya placed a firm grip on her shoulder making her look back at him. "Jiraiya what are you doing? Naruto's about to." She started to say until his stern look stopped her from talking.

"This is between them Hime and don't worry. While Naruto is pissed at the man he won't kill him. Trust me." The Toad Sage assures

Kakashi suddenly found himself in a world where the sky red and there was a full moon that had a black outline around it. Kakashi found himself bound by chains while Naruto stared down at him with hate in his eyes.

"Does this place seem familiar to you Kakashi? I believe that you experienced this genjutsu when you faced Itachi. Now you're gonna spend the next 24 hours being disgraced by the very people you cared about and afterwards see what I had to endure for the last 12 years of my life." Naruto finished as he vanished.

Kakashi's eyes widen when he saw the very people that were precious to him giving him looks of hatred and disgust. They were Obito Uchiha, Rin Unizuka, Minato Namikaze, and his fathe Sakumo Hatake.

"S-sensei, Obito, Rin-chan, tou-san." He started to say until he was back handed in the face by his father.

"Be silent. You are no son of mine. You are a disgrace to the Hatake clan and to me. You abandoned your own student and trained a traitor who didn't deserve you teachings. You are lower than trash and the mere sight of you makes me sick." Sakumo said as he spat on his son's face.

"B-but I." Kakashi stammered only to be slapped in the face by Rin.

"Shut up you bastard. How dare you abandon sensei's son and preach about looking out for your comrades when you wanted to abandon me during our mission in Kusagakure. I don't know what I ever saw in you. Obito is twice the man you'll ever be you asshole!" She yelled out while Kakashi remained speechless. That was when Obito spoke up.

"What was I thinking giving you my eye as a gift? I should've let that damn rock crush you when we were trying to escape." Obito growled out as they vanished and Minato was the only one who remained.

"S-sensei please I'm sorry for abandoning your son. But I thought I owed it to Obito to train the last of his family." The copy nin tried to explain but was punched hard in the face. Minato's hair shadowed his eyes and said only two words before he pulled his Hiraishin Kunai out.

"Die you traitor." Was all he said before he plunged his kunai into Kakashi's heart and killed him. Kakashi suddenly woke up and saw a 7 year old Naruto being beaten on his birthday by a mob who was screaming out kill the demon and avenge the Yondaime while beating the crying and screaming boy.

Kakashi tried to break free from the chains but they wouldn't budge. That was when he saw red chakra covered the screaming boys body and he slowly morphed into the Kyuubi that stared down at Kakashi's frightened form, snarling and having saliva dripping from its maw.

It slowly opened its salivating mouth and brought it down on a scream Kakashi.

**In the real world**

Kakashi's screams echoed throughout the field while everyone else was wondering what he was looking at. Naruto then knocked Kakashi out with a strike to the face and the copy nin hit the ground with a thud. The blonde Uchiha/Namikaze looked down at his former sensei and lets out a sigh.

His swords appear back on his back and left hip and he vanishes in a swirl of fire leaving a quiet yet dumbfounded crowd.

"I guess he wins all of his matches huh?" Izuma says while Koutetsu just nods.

**And cut! Once again everyone I apologize for the lack of update but real life comes first for me and don't think I'm abandoning my stories cause I'm not. In the next chapter Naruto puts the council (Civilians and Elders) in their place and Naruto finds a way to free Anko from her curse. Until then peace out.**


	4. Evaluation, Revealance, Councils Pt 3

**Naruto Uchiha Namikaze**

**Hey guys here's another chapter for Naruto Uchiha Namikaze. Just to warn you there will be flashbacks of his training and the people he's met and helped in his travels.**

**Disclaimer: Same as all the others**

**Chapter 4 Evaluation, Revealance, and the Council Pt 3**

A day has passed since the evaluation where Naruto put Kakashi in the hospital, every ninja in the village was talking about it. The Rookie 9 as well as the Konohamaru Corps. They were all shocked that Naruto would literally put the man in the hospital but they couldn't blame him for that since the man did play favorites and didn't even bother to come see him at the hospital or when he was banished by those short minded fools.

When Tsunade and some of the other ninja try to search for him they couldn't but that was no surprise. If Naruto wanted to be found he would be found. Normally Iruka would be the one to find him but to everyone's shock he couldn't. They even looked in his old favorite spots.

**Konoha Hospital **

**Recovery Room**

Kakashi was lying in the bed motionless until he opened his normal eye while he kept the other one closed. He sat up slowly and groaned in pain while holding the side of his head. "How are you feeling?" Tsunade asks as the man looked over to see the Godaime Hokage walk in the room with a stern expression on her face.

"I've had worse days but this one takes the cake. So where's Naruto?" Kakashi asks and his answer was her shrugging her shoulders. "Probably blowing off some steam. You should consider yourself lucky that he only used a small portion of **Tsukuyomi's **abilities on you and not the way Itachi did. Aside from that you had some bruised ribs and organs damaged from that **Rasengan**, a few burns and cuts. In my opinion, you were lucky that was all he did Kakashi." Tsunade finished.

Kakashi solemly nodded and let out a frustrated sigh. "I know I got off big time in that evaluation. I honestly thought he was gonna kill me." He said until a red and green blur leapt into the room from the opened window. It was Jiraiya.

"Hey Jiraiya any sign of Naruto?" Tsunade asked the self proclaimed super pervert who shakes his head.

"Sadly no. I even asked the toads where he was at but they don't know either. He's probably either meditating in a secluded area or causing unneeded destruction away from the village and I'm willing to bet that it's the second option but if I were you though I'd just leave him alone for a while." Tsunade frowned and was bout to speak until Jiraiya held his hand up and had a serious expression on his face.

"Trust me on this. The last time he got pissed he asked me to spar with him and… let's just say he made the beating you gave me when I peeked on you along time ago look like an act of mercy." He said while shivering at the thought of sparring with his pissed off grandson. There was now way in hell he would ever do that again.

Tsunade and Kakashi just gaped at the man and Kakashi was mentally thanking kami for not forsaking him. "Well that's just great because the council wants to speak to him. Knowing those three vultures and those greedy civilians, they'll want him to rejoin Konoha so they can get the Sharingan and Minato's bloodline back in their hands." Tsunade growled out wondering if arrogance and ignorance was a disease that spreads around the council (minus the clan heads).

Jiraiya scoffs and folds his arms. "It'll be cold day in hell before Naruto rejoins the village. He's happy with his current life and has friends and people from other villages and countries that respect him." He answered in a serious tone.

Tsunade smiled at the fact that Naruto has gained acknowledgement during his travels but was saddened because of all the crap he had to deal with in this village. If one thing Naruto was right about is how this village is the main reason why they lost so many powerful ninja because they only cared about 'their' place as the strongest village in the nations.

"So what about the council?" Kakashi asked until Tsunade gives him glare that made him keep quiet.

"Let's get one thing straight here Kakashi. The council answers to me, not the other way around. I am the Hokage of this village not them. They can kiss my ass and wait for me to arrive until they're my age." She said harshly while her teammate smirked and nodded in agreement.

"And unlike my so called sensei who was too much of a spineless old man to put them in their place I will and if they don't like how I run things than they can get the hell out of my grandfather's village."

Jiraiya smirked and knew that those idiots on the council were gonna realize that they aren't running the show anymore.

**Forest of Death**

Anko Mitarashi was currently in her 'playground' sitting on a tree branch chewing on a toothpick. "I wander where the hot blonde is? He just vanished after kicking the perverted Cyclops's ass. I wanted to play with some more." Anko whined while looking up at the sky.

She couldn't help but admit to herself that the kid- no young man was attractive and could now see why Kurenai was so interested into him. Despite all the crap he had to go through, he still kept his sanity. While she was pondering about him she didn't see a large orange and black blur whizzed by and slightly brush past the tips of her air and hit the ground with an earth shattering thud.

Anko on the other hand was frozen and wide eyed from what had 'barely' hit her and the tooth pick in her mouth fell out. She blinked and looked down only for her eyes to bug out. It was a horse sized tiger. She hopped off the tree, landed on the ground and slowly approached it.

When she got close enough, she couldn't believe the condition it was in. There were scorch marks on parts of it fur. Deep cuts littered its body and it looked like it was beaten to death. "Just what in the name of Kami could do this to a tiger this big?" She asked herself until she heard an agonizing roar echo through the forest and she decided to go check it out. As she made her way into the direction the roar came from she stopped when the strong smell of blood and scorched flesh entered her nose. She landed on one more tree branch and looked down to see an opened field on the forest littered with the dead, cut, bloody, and scorching bodies of 5 large tigers.

Standing in the middle of the carnage was Naruto Uchiha Namikaze. He had his blade Ryujin Jakka drawn and had blood dripping down it until he flicks the blood off the blade and sheathes it. His sharingan eyes glowed for a while until they return to their normal blue color.

He senses Anko watching him and smirks. "You can come out from hiding Anko-chan." Naruto says out loud and said snake mistress lands on the ground a few feet away from him. When he fully turned around her pupiless almond eyes met his slitted cerulean eyes. It took all her will power not to blush from his calm, feral, and hot appearance.

Even though his Sharingan is deactivated they still radiated with power. Anko looked around at the small massacre and was amazed that he took down so many full grown tigers. While she is a skilled jounin in her own right, she highly doubts that she could take on a whole family of tigers.

"Not that I mind that you're on my turf but what the hell happened here?" She asks the blonde Uchiha.

Naruto looks around at the carnage he caused and shrugs. "Well that's simple. I was still pissed off at the Cyclopes and needed to vent my anger out on something so instead of doing collateral damage on the village and giving Tsunade-hime a reason to punch me from here to **Kumogakure,** I decided to come here and to my surprise a group of six hungry tigers wanted to make lunch out of me but sadly for them they ended up on the receiving end of my blade Ryujin Jakka." Naruto said patting the hilt of his sword.

Anko just blinked and was about to say something until he spoke up again. "Oh and I dealt with a few giant insects that kept stalking me. So don't freak out of you ever happen to find the carcasses of giant bugs in the forest." He says while she gawked but then regained her composure.

"I see. So do you need any _help _venting out your anger Naruto-kun?' Anko asks with a grin on her face.

Naruto on the other hand smirked at how forward she was being. She wasn't ugly in no way, shape, or form even though she wore a fishnet body suit with a miniskirt and trench coat she was still sexy in his opinion. He had to be honest with himself. He had a thing for dangerous women because of how they didn't take crap from anybody.

He believes it's a trait he gained from his father since during the wars his mother, Mikoto Uchiha was known as the **Kuroi Tenshi **due to her cold and merciless way of killing her enemies during her days in the ANBU. But sadly those days ended when she was forced to marry that prick Fugaku.

Anko walks towards him with a predatory smile on her face until she was a few inches near his face. "Well Naruto-kun what do you say?" She asks in a seductive tone while tracing her finger across his chest.

Naruto smirks, gently grabs her hand and pulls it away from him. "As tempting is your offer is I'm afraid I'm gonna have to take a rain check Anko-chan." He answered while she pouted for a while until she grinned and placed her hands behind her head.

"Meh you can't blame a girl for trying." She states while he chuckles. "So when can we go out for dango? You did promise me we would after your evaluation." She asks batting her eyelashes while Naruto shook his head at how she was acting. "After this meeting with the Hokage and the Council I'll meet you at the Dango shop." He then takes her hand and kisses her knuckles making a tint of pink appear on her face. "See you later Hebi-hime." He then disappears in a swirl of fire, leaving a stumped but blushing Anko looking at the hand he kissed.

**Council Chamber **

Sitting around the room was Tsunade Senju, Jiraiya, Tsume Inuzuka, Hiashi Hyuuga, Shibi Aburame, Choza Akimichi, Shikaku Nara, Inoichi Yamanaka, Danzo Shimura, Koharu Utatane, Homura Mitokado, and the civilian council.

"Tsunade half an hour has passed and there is till no sign of the boy. He's already making a mockery out of us. Why you had us dissolve his banishment I'll never know." Danzo mumbled with the civilian side nodding which caused Tsunade and the other clan heads to glare at him.

"First of all Danzo you'll refer to me as Hokage-sama or Tsunade-sama and second of all you have no right to question my decisions unless they are not beneficial to the village. You, those two buzzards and those leeches have been grating my nerves for the last five years and I've had enough." Tsunade stated causing them to frown.

"If this issue is about us having you banish the boy 5 years ago then" Homura stated but then shutted up as he looked at her dangerous gaze.

"Shut up Homura. The reason why you and those fucking civilians banished Naruto was because of his condition and because he didn't bring back your golden boy." She shot back.

"It was for the good of the village Tsuna… Hokage-sama. He was a time bomb waiting to explode not to mention he had an organization that had people like Itchai and Kisame after him." Koharu stated until Tsume snorted.

"You old buzzards are full of shit. That boy was no threat to anyone. You people couldn't see beyond Kyuubi and either wanted him to be destroyed or be a weapon under your shriveled up thumbs." The Inuzuka Matriarch stated while the others nodded.

"Your decision concerning Namikaze-sama was irrelevant and illogical. Unlike the Uchiha he was loyal to the village and willing to protect it despite the awful life he had." Shibi says.

"And lets not forget he was the one who defeated Sabaku no Gaara during the Invasion and also brought one of the Sannin now Godaime Hokage back. He accomplished what the Sandaime couldn't and because of him we now have two Sannin back in Konoha." Shikaku said in a tired voice.

"Yes and I'm surprised he didn't lose what small form of sanity he had left and decide to free the Kyuubi and because of your actions we lost not only the last member of the Namikaze Clan but the Uchiha Clan as well and the one who could've been the strongest ninja to ever be produced from this village." Hiashi replied.

The other clan heads nod in agreement and the elders and civilian council didn't like the fact that they were being blamed for banishing Naruto and would've retorted until Naruto appeared in the room with his hands in his pockets.

"You're late brat." Jiraiya says getting a shrug from Naruto. "I know I am but I was currently in the forest of death venting out the rest of my anger on a couple of tigers and a few giant bugs that wanted to put me on the menu. That and I didn't want to hear the three stooges bitching about me causing collateral damage to the village." He says jabbing his thumb at the old cronies who were currently fuming.

"You will show us some respect boy. We allowed you back in this village and we can remove for your insolence." Danzo growled out.

"Piss off you ancient relic. Your threats are like your missing arm and eye, useless. I didn't come here to listen to you or these insects bullshit about me being the 'demon brat', 'fox boy', or whatever other shitty excuses you all have about me No offense to you or your clan Aburame-san." Naruto says getting a nod from Shibi.

"I came to help Tsunade-hime and the few people here who actually see me for who I am and not what I use to contain." He answered which caused the civilians to scowl at him.

That was when Inoichi raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me Naruto but what do you mean by use to contain?" The commander of the ANBU interrogation unit asks while everyone else minus Jiraiya was curious about what he meant.

"Oh that's quite simple Yamanaka-san. The Kyuubi is no longer inside of me." Naruto answered causing their eyes to widen. "Apparently the seal my father created was meant to"

"You fool you released the beast! Tsunade you must" Danzo ranted until Naruto activated his sharingan and released a crushing amount of KI on the man.

"Shut the hell up you fool and don't fucking interrupt me again!" Naruto snapped back at the man whose hand trembled from the pressure until he was able to breathe again. "As I was saying the **Shiki Fuuin** had another ability aside from the seal being empowered by the death god. The seal also had a **Chakra Senshin **and **Soujin no Fuin **added onto it which purified kyuubi's chakra and then converted it into my body."

"It would've continued to do this process until I turned 20 but due to the fact that I was put into a lot of life and death situations in my _childhood _and after I was banished and taking on dangerous missions the seal had to speed up the process." He explained.

"So in other words… the Kyuubi is dead and its chakra and powers is now mine." Naruto finished but then one of the stupid members of the civilian council spoke up. "So that makes you a demon!" the merchant yelled which caused Tsunade to ball up her fist and was gonna splatter this man's brains all over the wall until Naruto spoke up.

"Hokage-sama isn't the Sandaime's law still in effect." Naruto asks in a kind tone which confused her until she saw the gleam in his eye and smiled back.

"Yes it is still why?" She asked sweetly. A little too sweetly. Before anyone realized it Naruto vanished, a flash of silver was seen going through the merchants neck and Naruto appeared once again with Ryujin Jakka drawn but had blood dripping from it. The next thing everyone saw was the merchant's head rolling off his shoulders and onto the ground while his body hit the floor.

"Oh no reason. Just making sure that I didn't get in trouble for executing this fool since he broke a high class law." He finished as he swiped the blood off his blade and sheathed it. "So do any of you wish to join him in the after life?"

The civilian council remained silent. "Come now don't be shy go ahead and call me demon brat, fox whelp, murderer, monster." He says in a sweet but dangerous tone, eye smiling and caressing the hilt of his sword making them even more nervous.

The clan heads however were smirking at how these council members were acting. "I figured as much. Now that the trash has shutted up for once can we get on with the meeting? I have better things to do than listen to the ignorant and stupid." He says ignoring the glares he was getting from the civilians and elders.

Tsunade nods and then pulls out a contract that was in a folder. "Of course Naruto. Now here's a contract I made that proves you and anyone else who's affiliated with your status as a mercenary ninja." Tsunade pulls the contract out of the folder and hands it to Naruto who takes it and starts to read the pages. When he gets to the final page he narrows his eyes and frowns.

Tsunade blinks when she sees this. "Is there something wrong?" She asks.

"Actually there is something in this contract I don't approve of Tsunade-hime. Would you be so kind as to read the final paragraph on page 5 out loud?" He asks as he hands it back to her. The Civilians and Elders were getting nervous while the clan heads were confused at why they wanted Naruto to read the final page of the contract out.

"Sure but I honestly don't see what the problem is. Now let's see final paragraph page five. _After signing this contract the signer of said contract has agreed to make a scroll of jutsu they know, created, and mastered as well as give his special weapons to Konoha as compensation for his duties as well as impregnate a woman or women of the council's choosing in order to keep the bloodline of said signer going if he were to be critically injured or unable to perform his duties." _Tsunade read out loud but then her eyes flashed in anger and that was when she slammed the contract on the table and stood up flooding the room with KI.

"WHO THE FUCK PUT THIS SHIT IN MY CONTRACT WITHOUT MY KNOWING! YOU HAVE 5 SECONDS TO ANSWER BEFORE I HAVE YOU ALL SENT TO IBIKI FOR QUESTIONING AND THEN REMOVED FROM THIS COUNCIL!" Tsunade roared scaring the shit out of everyone (minus Jiraiya and Naruto).

The Clan Heads shook their heads as they had no knowledge of the contract until now while the civilians and elders remained quiet and fumed. Tsunade saw this and narrowed her eyes dangerously at them. "You fools better explain why you screwed around with my contract before I splatter your brains all over the wall." She demanded darkly.

"It's merely a precaution Tsunade- I mean Hokage-sama." Danzo said while the elders nodded.

"It's to insure that the Sharingan and the Namikaze bloodline doesn't go extinct and since he is going to be working for us we should get something out of him." Koharu states. Naruto snorts and decides to speak up.

" First of all I'm working for the _Hokage_, not you people and what makes you think I would even consider giving _my _bloodline back to this village? I'd sooner go to Iwa and restore my clans there before I even thought about giving you people any of the children I'm planning for the future." Naruto said causing them to go wide eyed.

"But we need those bloodlines to make the village stronger! It's what your father would wa" Homura yelled only to be silenced when Naruto directed his KI on the three elders who were now sweating from his sharingan which was glowing.

The Clan Heads were sweating a little from the amount being release but only felt a small portion of it since most of it was directed at the Civilians and Elders. **"Don't you dare put my father in what you're about to say or I'll rip your fucking tongue out of your mouth and strangle you with it. You three and those leeches care more about your position of power than the village and I know you three disliked my father since he was the one who stripped you of most of your power during his reign as Hokage." **Naruto said in a demonic tone.

"**I didn't come here to deal with your bigotry but since you're all to stupid to listen to people who are stronger than you** **and can kill you with out a second thought let me make one thing clear in this office. I answer to the Hokage or the Daimyo not you. You three are weeds that are sucking away the life of this village for your own gain and are the main reasons why Konoha has lost so many powerful ninja and also responsible for the death of a certain clan in this village." **The elders were now paling wondering how he knows about that while the Clan Heads and Tsunade were confused.

"**I have enough info on your 'dirty little secrets' to have you executed right here especially you Danzo Shimura. Cross me and I'll destroy you politically, physically, and mentally." **He finished and stopped releasing KI on them while they clung to their seats trembling. 

After that little episode passed Tsunade spoke up. "Naruto I apologize for what these idiots tried to pull and they will be _punished_ for their transgression." She says causing them tense up from the icy glare she gave them. "Now I want you three along with the civilians in this council out of here. I have some things I need to discuss to the Clan Head along with Naruto." She ordered.

"You can't just kick us out Hokage-sama we are apart of this council and have the right to" Koharu states until Tsunade slams her fist on the table again and caused it to crack despite the resistance seal that was placed on it.

"YOU HAVE THE RIGHT TO GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY MEETING BEFORE I HAVE YOU THROWN IN A CELL FOR TAMPERING WITH MY CONTRACT NOW GET OUT!" She roared causing the civilian members to run out of the building while the Elders decided to actually leave but not before glaring at Naruto who smirked and gave them the one finger solute infuriating them even more.

As they left Tsunade breathed in and let out a long and tiring sigh. "Kami those people are a pain." She mutters as she brushes a strand of her hair back.

The clan heads nod in agreement. "Troublesome Elders and Civilians." Shikaku mumbles.

"For a small fee I can get rid of them for you." Naruto said with a cheeky grin on his face. The clan heads and Tsunade on the other hand looked at him like he was crazy.

"You're kidding right?" Hiashi asks dryly and wonders if any of Kyuubi's dark nature had influenced Naruto.

"Nope. I don't have to do anything personally _but _I have other ways of dealing with my targets. Just give me an odorless and untraceable drug that kills instantly or they can die by accident. Either way you won't have to deal with them ever." He states causing most of them to gawk. He actually wanted to kill some of the governors of Konoha.

Tsunade smirks and chuckles. "As _tempting _as that offer is Naruto I _regretfully _have to decline that offer."

Naruto snapped his fingers in disapproval. "Damn. Can they meet up with an _unfortunate _accident?" He quotes with his fingers and she shakes her head again causing him to slump his shoulders.

"Anyway the reason I had you all stay here is to inform you of the current operations of Orochimaru and The Akatsuki." She states making their eyes widen. She then pulls another folder out of her jacket and places it on the table. What I'm about to show and discuss with you all cannot leave this building. I don't want those vultures knowing about it because I don't trust them with any of this info. For the past 4 years my former teammate and his apprentice have been traveling around the nation preparing to face Orochimaru and the Akatsuki. The Akatsuki are made up of 10 S-class missing nin who have been planning to capture the bijuu and their hosts but the reasons for it are unknown. What we do know is that they possess a jutsu that removes the bijuu from their host and kills the container." She says making their eyes widen.

Even Shikaku was wide awake when he heard this. "An organization made up of 10 Missing nin that could be if not stronger than the kages?" Inoichi asks with a look of horror on his face. Naruto nods at his answer.

"I'm afraid so Yamanaka-san. It was also an organization that Orochimaru joined for a few years but then left the organization when he made an attempt to take itachi's body for his sharingan. Apparently he took something of great importance from them and they've been hunting him down ever since. "

Naruto then reaches into his coat and pulls out a ring that had a red colored stone and the kanji for vermilion on it. "This ring apparently is the secondary source that they use in order to seal the bijuu away. From what my spy in the organization said they use a statue that forcefully extracts the bijuu from its host and is sealed in the statue afterwards." He explained.

"So you have a contact in the organization? Has your _informant _given you the location of where their main base is?" Hiashi asks only for Naruto to shake his head.

"I afraid not since it's very secured. My informant did give me a list of missing nin that are apart of the Akatsuki. Naruto says as he opens up the folder and pulls out a set papers with pictures. "These are some the current members of the Akatsuki. They are Diedara the Mad Bomber, Sasori of the Red Sand, Kisame Hoshigaki, Hidan of Yugakure, and they have a spy known as Zetsu who is from Kusagakure." Naruto explained.

Their eyes widen as they looked at the pictures and they all knew just how dangerous these missing nin are. "The rest right now are unknown but with Itachi dead they had to spend the last five years in order to regain their sources and find new recruits." Naruto explained.

The Clan Heads absorb this info and contemplate about just how dangerous these ninja were. "Troublesome. Just troublesome." Shikaku mumbles.

"Right now they are beginning to start their hunt for the Jinchuriki from the other villages. I met a couple of them and told them to watch out for any ninja they see wearing a black cloak with red clouds. They apparently are made up of a two man team which makes them even more dangerous so facing them alone is suicidal." Naruto warned.

"Now onto Orochimaru. Me and Jiraiya-sensei have found and destroyed several of his bases during our travels and stumbled upon his experiments. "He said with venom in his voice. "We also found the source of his juinjutsu." Naruto says getting everyone's attention.

"This source comes from a man known as Jugo. He possesses a kekkei genkai that turns him into a berserker that kills everything in sight. Orochimaru managed to find him and found a way to extract the enzymes from the guy's body and implant them into his experiments and in the form of a curse mark. As you already know the curse seal increases the user's speed, strength, and gives them a boost in chakra but there is a downside."

"If the person continues to use it the curse seal will destroy their form of thought and reasoning and they'll be nothing more than killing machines. There is also a second level and like the first one it makes the person stronger but it also alters their form into that of a demon or monster. Orochimaru s planning on creating an army of these things and if he succeeds, he'll more than likely use them to invade Konoha again." Naruto said grimly.

The clan head's had looks of horror on their faces and shuddered at the thought. "Our best course of action is to find this Jugo person and kill him along with anyone with a curse seal on them. Sadly I don't know where his location is and I highly doubt that the Hebi would tell me where the guy is."

Inoichi then decided to speak up. "If I may ask Namikaze-san what are your intentions with the missing nin Sasuke Uchiha?"

Naruto looked at them all and spoke up. "Sasuke Uchiha is nothing to me even if we're cousins. The next time I see that traitor he's dead and I could care less what the village thinks of him. I intend to kill him and another Uchiha that is on my death list." He said darkly but when Naruto said another Uchiha Chouza spoke up.

"Wait you said another Uchiha is in hiding? I thought Itachi killed them all." The bulky man stated.

Both Jiraiya and Naruto had a grave look on their face and Tsunade was also confused. "What I'm about to tell you all cannot be revealed to anybody outside of this room because it'll cause a widespread panic." He said as they got curious to why he was so tense. "Have you ever wondered why Kyuubi attacked the village in the first place or how Itachi was capable of killing off his entire clan?"

His question made them all shake their heads. "Kyuubi was forced to attack the village by a man who was thought to have died when he was 'killed' by Hashirama Senju in the Valley of The End That man was considered the most powerful Uchiha to ever live and his Sharingan was so powerful that he was able to control and tame the most powerful demon to ever exist. He was also trhe one who helped Itachi kill the Uchiha clan since it would be impossible even for Itachi to take one an entire police force. That man is Madara Uchiha." He answered and Tsunade's eyes widen in fear when she heard that name. He was the only Uchiha that could go toe to toe with her grandfather.

Silence filled the room for a few seconds until Tsume spoke up. "B-but that's impossible! He would have to be over 100 years old! How can he still be alive after all these years?" The matriarch asks.

"He possessed a third form of the Sharingan called **Eien Mangekyou Sharingan** (Eternal Kaleidosope Copy Wheel Eye). He gained it by taking the eyes of his younger brother who also had a **Mangekyou** **Sharingan** after he went blind and afterwards he never lost his eye sight and it somehow made him eternal." He finished and the clan heads were shocked to the core.

"Despite his newly attained power, he still lost to the Shodaime and he is now a shell of his former self but despite that he was able to control Kyuubi and even fight my father to a standstill. I am pretty sure I can face him since he doesn't know what I'm capable of doing but I also have no idea what he's capable of either aside from his sharingan being strong enough to control kyuubi." Naruto answers which made every one silent for a few minutes to ponder about this. "It's a possibility he's apart of the Akatsuki but is working in the shadows unless he actually has to reveal himself." Naruto states but then pauses and narrows his eyes when he senses a couple of unidentified chakras that didn't belong to Tsunade's ANBU which were hidden in the shadows.

Jiraiya senses them to and nods to Naruto who slowly draws his blade. "Looks like we got some eavesdroppers in the meeting hime." Jiraiya says and that was when Naruto vanished and the sound of a blade cutting through flesh is heard and Naruto appears once again sheathing Ryujin Jakka.

That was when 4 four cloaked bodies that wore blank masks with the kanji Ne on them fell to the ground in a bloody heap surprising everyone when this happens. "Apparently that war hawk doesn't know when to mind his own business and sends his drones to spy on a private meeting." Naruto mutters as he pulled out what looked like a black orb and tosses it on top of the bodies and it ignites, consuming the body until there were no ashes left.

"Didn't the Sandaime banish ROOT Tsunade-hime?" Naruto asks and the female senju nodded.

"That man is gonna lose his other eye and arm for this." She growled out.

"So is their anything else you need to know?" Naruto asks and she shakes her head.

"Aside from how much payment you'll receive from the missions you get from me. No. Do you have anything else you wish add or request while working for us Naruto?" Tsunade asks her fellow blonde who rubbed his chin in thought and smiles afterwards. "Actually yes there is something I'd like to request. I would like to have a team of ninja of my choosing assist me in any missions I partake." Naruto answers getting a raised eyebrow from the Senju.

"Very well. Who would you like to be in your personal team Naruto?" Tsunade asks.

"These ninja would be Kurenai Yuuhi, Anko Mitarashi, and Yugao Uzuki." Naruto answered.

"Really? And why would you want them on your personal team Naruto?" Tsunade asks.

"Simple really. They each have a field they specialize in and it can help me get the missions done at a quicker pace. Kurenai is excellent in tracking, and casting genjutsu without it being noticed. Anko is from what I hear is a good interrogator and also specialized in capturing her targets, and demolition. Yugao, who is an ANBU specializes in stealth, kenjutsu, and scouting. Those three would be the best choices for me. While I can do the same things they specialize in on my own, It's no fun when you don't have team helping you out and using Kage Bunshins gets kind of boring." He explained while Tsunade thought about it.

"…..I see. I'll summon them and see what they think about this. Now then this meeting is over. Everyone can go." She said dismissing everyone.

**Dango Shop**

Anko was currently waiting outside the shop for Naruto with her hands behind her back and rocking back and forth on her sandals humming and looking at the sky. That was when she saw Kurenai, stopped what she was doing and waved her hand to get her attention. "Hey Nai-chan." She called out. The red haired beauty saw her friend waving at her and went to go meet up with her.

"Hey Anko-chan. What are you doing standing outside the Dango Shop?" The genjutsu mistress asks.

"Waiting for someone." She drawled out with a grin on her face while Kurenai raised an eyebrow.

"May I ask who this person is?" She asked because she didn't want some lowlife try to take advantage of her, but the grin on Anko's face showed her that it wasn't some punk looking for a booty call.

"It's Naruto-kun." She answered which made the woman's eyes widen.

"What? Wait a minute how did you find him?" She asks when the other jounin couldn't.

"Well I was in the forest of death having a little snack and this HUGE tiger whizzed past my hair and hit the ground barely alive. After seeing the condition it was in I heard another roar echo in the forest that was not far from my location and I saw Naruto-kun and five horse sized beaten and bloody tigers on the ground unconscious surrounding him. I've never seen such a sight and he didn't have a scratch on him." She said with a giddy expression on her face.

Kurenai was silent when Anko explained this and was about to speak up until Naruto appeared between them. "Hey Anko-chan sorry I'm late." He said until he saw Kurenai. "Oh hey Kurenai-chan. How are you doing? Having any issues with the men hounding you for a date?" he asks which made her smile.

"I'm doing fine Naruto-kun and sadly yes." She answered which caused him to frown. "I'm also having trouble with this one man who's related to a member of the civilian council who happens to be a merchant."

"Really? Do you happen to know this guy's name would you?" He asks in a calm but scary tone which the two Kunoichi notice.

"Yes. His name is Renji Hakato. Apparently the other female's both civilian and kunoichi are having the same issues. Heck Tsume almost skinned the bastard alive when he tried to make a move on Hana." She answered and Naruto had a dark smile on his face. "I think I'll talk to this guy and give him a reason to keep his 'desires in check." He said cracking his knuckles.

That was when Anko wrapped an arm around his and grinned. "Well looky here Nai-chan we have a Merc who's a gentleman. I think you should also treat Nai-chan here to lunch also Naruto-kun, if it's not too much trouble." She asks while batting her eyelashes.

"Sure. Would you like to join us Kurenai-chan?" He asks the red eyed beauty.

"I-I don't don't want to impose or anything I mean you and Anko are on a date right?" She states but the two shook their heads.

"Nope. This isn't a date. It's a uh what's the word…." Anko thinks but then eye smiles. "A get together. Now stop acting like a little girl and come on." Said best friend wrapped an arm around Kurenai's arm and dragged the protesting Kunoichi into the shop while Naruto just followed them.

Afterwards the three of them walked around the village talking about they've been up to for the last couple of years and the two were amazed when Naruto told them about the countries and villages he's been to and rescued.

"You lucky bastard. You got to travel all around the world while we're stuck in this god awful place." Anko said while crossing her arms and pouting. Kurenai shook her head at her friend's actions and Naruto spoke up.

"So Anko-chan, has the 'gift' Orochimaru gave you been acting up lately?" He asks which made the two stop in their tracks and look at Naruto. "It's no secret that the man tagged you with a prototype of his juinjutsu but I was wondering if it's getting worse?"

Anko looks at the ground and nods thinking that he'll treat her like the other villagers do until she felt a hand land on her shoulder. "No need to worry Anko I'm not like those village idiots." He said sincerely and she looks up at him to see if there is any form of deceit in his eyes and sighs.

"Sorry and yes it's been getting worse. It's taking more chakra from me than it usually does and it activates a lot faster than it normally. The pain and nightmares also get worse and I'm starting to loose it." She mumbled while cursing her former sensei.

Naruto frowns and inwardly swears to make the Hebi suffer slowly before killing him. "What if I told you that I found a way to remove it from you?"

Anko and Kurenai look at him like he grew a second head. "I'd have to say you're crazy. Even Jiraiya-sama who's a fuinjutsu master couldn't find a way to remove this from my body." The Snake mistress states.

"True but I've been doing a lot of research on the curse mark and I found a way to remove your version." He answered which caused her to look skeptical and looks up at him.

"C-can you really free me from this curse?" Anko asks with hope in her eyes. Naruto smiled and gave her shoulder a gentle squeeze.

"Yes I can Anko-chan. That snake will no longer have any form of grip on you." He said and looked up at the sun. "Whoa it's getting late. Come on I'll walk you two home and we can talk to Tsunade-hime about removing that curse from your neck Anko-chan." He said.

"Do you have a place to stay at?" Kurenai asks.

"Yep. I'm staying at the golden leaf for a while until my partner comes here." He said making them wonder just who his partner was while he escorted them home.

**And Cut! Here's the Next Chapter everyone and once again I apologize for the lack of updates but that is because I caught the flu and I was sick but no need to worry I'm back and healthy. Hope you guys like this chapter, give me your honest opinion and suggestions but no flaming because I do this for fun people. Peace out.**


	5. Teams and Missions Pt 1

**Naruto Uchiha Namikaze**

**Hey everyone I'm here with another chapter. Now you're all wondering who Naruto's secret partner is and so hat you all know it isn't Itachi. It's an oc female from Dragon6's fic Mizukage and so that you know she wields a scythe and loves to make her targets shit themselves.**

**Also Naruto will be facing opponents who are stronger than him and no it won't be Orochimaru, Kabuto, or Sasuke.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for what I created.**

**Chapter 5: Partners, Teams, and Missions Pt. 1**

Naruto was currently in his hotel room reading a journal on the **Juin** Orochimaru placed on Anko and what type of seals he should use in order to remove it. He had to make sure he used the right seals and set the formulas for them correctly or else the results would be catastrophic. As he wrote down several theories and hypothesis on what seals would be more effective and less dangerous for the process, Jiraiya leaps through the window only to see his godson working.

"Yo Gaki. I can see you're working on a way to remove that Anko lady's seal." He said while Naruto balled up a piece of paper, set it on fire and sighs in frustration.

"I am but the problem is what the backlash will be. I want to make sure that the succession rate of this process is at least 70 percent. So far I have only ended up with 40 and 50 percents." The blonde explained while Jiraiya smirks.

"Wow Naruto the last time I've seen you this worked up was when you were learning how to make the seal formulas to your old man's **Hiraishin jutsu** and learning how to use **Jikukan jutsu**." He stated while Naruto scoffs.

"No kidding. When I first used the Hiraishin no Jutsu I couldn't eat for 3 whole days." He muttered.

"Humph. You should've been there when your old man first tried to use it. The stupid genius had to stay in the hospital for two weeks because his body couldn't adjust to moving at that speed yet, but even without the Jutsu Minato had no equal in terms of actual speed." The toad sage stated

"Until now that is. I tell you dad was a genius when he created those gravity seals. They helped me a lot in my training. Anyways, I gotta stay focused in finding out which sealing combo will work with removing the hickey Orochimaru gave Anko so why don't you go work on your next book or peek on women like you usually do." He said and didn't see his godfather slumping his shoulders and looking like someone stole his most prized possession.

"Damn your cold gaki." He muttered but then shook off the insult. "Oh well I'm off to do some research! Ja Ne!" He said with a grin on his face and shunshins out of the office while Naruto rolled his eyes.

"That baka. I won't be surprised if he comes back castrated." He muttered and continued on his research.

**Hokage's office**

Tsunade was currently in her office with Anko, Kurenai, and Yugao standing before her. "Now I'm pretty positive you three are wondering what you're doing here correct?" She asked and got a nod from them. "The reason why I called you three here is because you three have been requested to be on a four man squad." She said getting a raised eyebrow from the three.

"May we ask who requested us and who our fourth member will be?" Kurenai asked her leader and a smirk formed on the Senju's face.

"The one who requested you and will be the fourth member is Naruto Uchiha Namikaze." She answered causing their eyes to widen.

"U-us? Why would Naruto-kun request us to be on a squad with him? Wouldn't someone like Kakashi, Gai, and Asuma be better picks?" Yugao asked while the other two wondered the same thing.

"Why Yugao-chan is that disappointment I hear in your voice? I thought you'd be happy to be on a squad with me." A voice said from the shadows and Naruto stepped out while they turned their attention to his smirking form.

"N-Naruto-kun? How did you get in here without us sensing you?" Kurenai asked while he did his lady killer grin that made all four of them shiver slightly.

"I'm just that good. Now I'm pretty sure you three are wondering why I made that request and didn't ask for Jonin like Kakashi, Gai, and Asuma correct?" He asked getting a nod from them. "It's real simple really. During the evaluation you Kurenai and Anko displayed some incredible teamwork and attack patterns that involved a combination of ninjutsu and genjutsu and that really impressed me." He explained while they blushed a little from his praise.

He then turned his attention to Yugao. "You Yugao are not just a member of ANBU who are known to be highly skilled in stealth, espionage, tracking, capture, and assassination but you are also a captain with lots of experience setting up strategies and leading your teammates on highly dangerous missions. Not only that but you are a highly skilled swordsmen despite the fact that there are a very few ninja in the village who can properly wield one correctly and you'd make an excellent partner in performing sword combos." He answered which made her blush as well.

"That is why I picked you three. While I have 4 years worth of experience in fighting powerful foes and doing life or death missions, you three are more skilled on doing them more sufficiently." Naruto stated.

Anko on the other hand had a predatory grin on her face. "Is that the only reason why you wanted us or do you have an ulterior motive in requesting us huh Naruto-kun?" She asked as she approached him and twirled her index finger around his chest.

Said blonde smirked at her antics while Kurenai, Yugao, and Tsunade groaned inwardly at her actions. "Well aside from the fact that you three are drop dead gorgeous and can kick any male's ass in this village then yeah and as for ulterior motives? Nope I have non whatsoever." He answered while she stopped and blinked at him.

"Really?" Anko asked.

"Yeah really. I may be a male and have a healthy attraction towards the female body but I respect women more than anything unlike a certain two perverts we know and despise." He said jokingly causing Kakashi and Jiraiya who where in different parts of the village to sneeze.

"Plus I know when not to piss a female off. Anyhow before we start any missions Anko I got news about your curse seal." He said which got her attention. "I found a way to remove it from your person completely but before I do I have to remove the very thing that links the curse seal to your body."

Anko on the other hand blinks in confusion. "What do you mean?" She asks.

"To simply put it Anko whenever Orochimaru implants the curse mark on someone he also ends up planting a piece of his soul to the seal meaning that you are linked to him and that is what gives him control over the seal." He explained making her eyes widen.

"So once the soul is removed, the bond is destroyed but that leaves just the mark and tainted chakra flowing in her chakra network." Tsunade states.

"True but I already have a means of getting rid of that also. Now then shall we head to the sealing chamber?" Naruto asked Tsunade who nodded while letting Kurenai and Yugao join to watch the process and hoped that Naruto could free their friend from her burden but then again Naruto was known for his unpredictability.

**Sealing Chamber Room**

As they entered the sealing room Anko turned her attention to Naruto who was opening up a large scroll that had a series of complex seals and in the middle was a spiral and sets it in the middle of the room. That was when Jiraiya appeared beside Tsunade who turned her eyes to her former teammate. "So you came huh?" She asked while the man smirks.

"What? Did you think I'd miss the chance to see my second apprentice destroy our former teammates cursed work hime?" He asked the busty blonde who smirks.

"Now then Anko I need you to remove your trench coat and sit in the middle of the scroll." Naruto said getting a nod from the woman. She removes her trench coat and hands it to Kurenai, walks over to the middle of the sealing room, and sits down. The seals around the scroll glows blue and Naruto pulls out a container filled with ink and an ink brush and walks over to Anko.

"Tilt your head to the side please?" He asks and she does so giving him a view of the curse mark. Naruto dips the ink brush in the container, pulls it out and writes some seals around the mark. After that, he writes some seals on his hand, puts away the ink brush and container and starts to perform a chain of hand seals. During the process, the seals around the curse mark glow yellow and so does the one in Naruto's hand.

She stops making the chain of seals and places his hand on the curse mark. "Fuinjutsu: Yakubarai no Bachiatari (Sealing Technique: Exorcism of the Damned)." He says and the seals on his hand start to glow yellow. Anko bit her lower lip due to the intense amount of pain she felt. Naruto started to pull his hand back slowly and the others saw something tug from the curse mark on Anko's neck.

Anko on the other hand was squeezing her fists so hard that they started to pop and a whimper escaped from her lips. Kurenai and Yugao were worried about their friend being in so much pain. Naruto was growling in frustration and the seals on his hand and around the curse mark became brighter.

"Come on." He growled out while the bulge on Anko's neck started to stretch out. "Almost there." He said. The pain became too much for Anko and she cried out in agony. A white blur shot out of her neck and hit the ground covered in slime and Anko fell on her knees panting heavily from the pain she was in.

The white blur appeared to be a snake which sprung up and hissed dangerously at Naruto and a bewildered and disgusted Tsunade, Yugao, and Kurenai. "What in the name of Kami is that?" Kurenai asked.

"You insolent fools! How dare you remove me from my host! I'll make you all suffer for this!" The white snake hissed in a raspy voice and was about to lung at them only to be pinned down by a chain of glowing seals that was wrapped around its body. "What is this! Release me now you insignificant insect or I'll" It demanded only for its gaze to meet Naruto's Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan.

"Amaterasu (Sun Goddess)." He said silently and black flames engulfed the snake's body and said creature cried out in agony and thrashed around violently. A few minutes later, the flames devoured the snake's body and afterwards Naruto used his right eye to dissipate the flames and when they cleared all that was left was a thin line of ash and the blonde smiled darkly.

Unknown Location

Orochimaru and Kabuto were heading towards the dojo and start Sasuke's training until the Hebi's body wracked in pain and he fell on his knee clutching his chest in pain. Kabuto saw this and ran to his master's side. "Orochimaru-sama are you okay?" He asked while the Sannin got back on his feet grunting.

"It's nothing now let's go Sasuke-kun is waiting for us." He said walking ahead of Kabuto so that he wouldn't see the blood dripping from his mouth.

Kabuto on the other hand frowns. _'It's getting worse. His body is reaching its limit and the medicine I give him can only do so much. He needs to make the transfer soon or else he'll…' _He thought while catching up to the man.

Back in the Sealing Room

Jiraiya saw the look on Naruto's face and spoke up. "Hey gaki what's got you smiling like that?" He asked while Naruto deactivated his doujutsu and grinned.

"Oh I think that little stunt I pulled earlier did something really nasty to Orochi-teme." He replied which made Jiraiya wince.

"Damn. I think Kyuubi's sadism has rubbed of on you." He said while Naruto chuckles.

"Possibly but anyways Anko are you okay?" He asked while the female snake summoner sat up and her nodded her head slowly. "Good then all that's left is to flush all the tainted chakra from your body." He said walking over to Anko.

"This isn't going to hurt like hell is it?" She asks and Naruto shook his head.

"Nope. No pain whatsoever." He said and sat down in front of her with his legs crossed and formed a ram seal. Three blue ethereal tendrils started to rise from the seals on the scroll that Anko was sitting on and each of them made contact with the three tomoe on her neck.

Anko on the other hand felt a warm sensation go through her body as the process happened and the tendrils started to suck out the purple tainted chakra out of her body in into the scroll. "It's almost over Anko." He assured the snake mistress who nodded. After a few more minutes passed the tainted chakra was fully removed from her being and completely absorbed into the seals. The Tomoe's went from black to a pasty white and crumbled away.

"There it's over." He said as he ended the seal.

"I feel tired." Anko mumbled out and her eyelids became heavy as did her body. She closed her eyes and fell over only to be caught in Naruto's arm.

"Anko!" Kurenai cried and she and Yugao ran over to Naruto who was picking up an unconscious Anko. Tsunade was completely stumped while Jiraiya had a proud look on his face.

"I can't believe it. He actually did it." Tsunade said quietly while Jiraiya chuckled.

"Tsunade this is Naruto we're talking about. He can make the impossible possible just like his old man did during the last war." He stated while Tsunade smiled sadly.

"Minato would be so proud of his son." She said.

"Yes he would. Despite all the crap Naruto had to put up with in this village he refused to give into their hate and become the very thing they feared the most. Konoha has really fallen from grace after the Kyuubi attack though I blame Hiruzen and those idiots on the council for that." The toad sage stated while Tsunade frowned and nodded in agreement.

Meanwhile Naruto was holding a sleeping Anko in his arms bridal style while Kurenai and Yugao approached him and their sleeping friend with worried looks on their faces. "Don't worry she is fine. She just needs a days worth of rest." He assured the two and did a one handed sign which resulted in a shadow clone appearing, grabbing the scroll and sealing it up, and then tossed it to Jiraiya who caught it and disappeared.

"So do any of you know where she lives?" He asks and Kurenai spoke up.

"She's my roommate Naruto-kun. I'll lead you to my place." She said getting a nod from Naruto who looks at Tsunade.

"Go on ahead Naruto. You can start on your missions once Anko recovers." She states and they all left the sealing room.

The next day

Anko groaned and slowly opened her eyes and was wondering where she was until she realized she was in her and Kurenai's apartment. She slowly sat up and yawned, stretching her body and arms in order to get the kinks out. She looked at the clock and it read 11:30 A.M. so she got out of the bed and walked out of the bedroom. As she entered the living quarters, she saw Kurenai and Yugao talking to Naruto until she coughed to get their attention. Kurenai and Yugao turned their heads to see Anko smiling. "Hey." Was all she got to say and the next thing she knew she was in a bone crushing hug given by both Kurenai and Yugao.

Thank Kami you're awake Anko-chan." Kurenai says hugging the life out of Anko as did Yugao, while Naruto chuckles when he sees Anko's face turn blue and purple.

"G-guys I-I can't b-breathe." She choked out which made the two free her from their bone crushing hug and blush in embarrassment.

"Heh sorry Anko-chan." Yugao says while Anko regains her natural color and her breathing. "How are you feeling?" She asked in a concerned voice.

"I feel great. Scratch that I feel awesome. It feels like a huge weight has been lifted off of me." She answered.

"You should especially since the curse mark is gone." Kurenai replied making Anko's eyes widen. She ran to a mirror and looked at her neck only to see no curse mark whatsoever. "I-it's gone. It's really gone." She said and felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned her head to see Naruto smiling down at her.

"Yes it is and so is that snake's hold on you Anko-chan." He said. Anko looked down at the ground while her hair shadowed her eye. Naruto had a concerned look on his face was about to speak up until he saw teardrops fall on the floor and the next thing he knew Anko pulled him into a hug with her face buried in his chest. A surprised look formed on his face and he feels Anko's body trembling and heard her sobbing quietly into his shirt while saying thank you over and over in a muffled voice.

A smile full of warmth and understanding formed on his lips and he gently rubs her back. Kurenai and Yugao were a little jealous that she was hugging Naruto but it was for a good reason especially when that person has freed you from a burden that has plagued you throughout half of your life.

Anko stops crying and pulls herself away from Naruto, wiping the tears from her eyes with her arm. After that she looks at him with a true smile on her face and not the fake one she uses around other. "Thanks Naruto-kun. I am forever in your debt." She said while Naruto blushes and rubs the back of his head.

"You're welcome Anko-chan I was happy to do it and the next time I see that snake I'll be returning to Konoha with his head gift wrapped for you." He promised. The next thing he knew Anko grabbed him by the collar of his coat and before he could react, she slammed her lips into his making his eyes widen as she deepened it while Kurenai's and Yugao's eyes bulged from their sockets and their jaws dropped.

Anko finally removed her lips from his and grins. That was for ridding me of my burden and when you bring me that Hebi's head back I'll do more than kiss you Naruto-_kun_." She said seductively and walked back to her room to go change but put a little sway in her hips.

Naruto was able to snap out of his stupor and say one word. "Wow." He turned his head to see Yugao and Kurenai stumped and he walks over to them and snaps his fingers in their face, getting them out of their stupor. "Welcome back ladies. Anyways I'm gonna head out to see if I can get our first mission from Tsunade, Ja." He said and shunshins out of the room.

Tsunade was currently reading her autographed Path of the Lone Wolf unaware that Naruto was behind her reading over her shoulder for a while but then spoke up. "So I take it that the part where Arashi saves an entire country from their corrupt leader is your favorite part huh?" Tsunade jumps into the air screaming but then falls down into Naruto's waiting arms clutching her chest.

She looks up to see a grinning Naruto and she blushes in embarrassment and anger. When he put her down her fist met his face. "Don't do that dammit." She growled out while he grabbed her hand and gently pulled it away from his face.

"That wasn't very nice Tsunade-hime." He said with a playful tone while she glared at him and pulled her hand away from his. "So are there any missions that need to be done?" He asked while the female Senju smirks.

"Anxious to get a mission already huh?" She asked while her fellow blonde chuckles.

"What can I say? I like traveling." He stated.

"Very well then." Tsunade opens up a file and pulls out a mission document that said A ranked.

"This is a search and destroy mission. Apparently during the last couple of years there have been reports of 'demons' attacking small villages near the borders of fire country and the mayor of a city called Okazu has asked for our assistance in the matter." She explained and Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Okazu huh? That city is close in between our border and Ta no Kuni (Rice Country) which is where Otogakure is. It's possible that one of Orochimaru's bases is near there and he is testing out his 'Cursed Army' to attack the borders of fire country." Naruto stated.

"It's a possibility since some of our patrols have had some problems dealing with these demons and were forced to retreat in order to get medical attention and most of them were Jonin and ANBU ranked ninja." She explained.

"So in other words you'd like for us to not only deal with Orochimaru's experiments but hopefully find the base and destroy it before more of those things pop up correct?" He asked and Tsunade nods.

"If you can then I'd be grateful for that." Tsunade answered and Naruto nods.

"Alrighty then, how long will the mission be?" Naruto asked Tsunade.

"At the very least a few days amd I wish you the best of luck." She said getting a nod from Naruto who shunshins away.

Naruto was making his way around the village only to hear Shikamaru call out to him. "Yo Naruto." Said blonde turned his head to see Shikamaru walking towards him with his hands in his pockets while Chouji was eating a bag full of chips.

"Oh hey Chouji, Shikamaru what's up?" Naruto replied as the two stopped in front of them. Said Nara heir shrugged his shoulders and had a bored look on his face.

"Nothing much. Haven't seen you around the after you evaluation with Kakashi Sensei." Shikamaru replied. "So how's life on the outside. Is being a bounty hunter troublesome?"

Naruto chuckles at the question. "Only you would find everything aside from cloud watching troublesome Shika and it's fine since I get to take on some powerful missing nin." He answered.

"Like I said… troublesome." The Shadow user said with a smirk on his face and then saw the scroll in Naruto's hand. "So the Hokage's already putting you to work?"

"Actually I requested a mission with my new team." Naruto answered. "So where's Ino-chan? I thought she'd be here to keep you boneheads in line." He asked the two best friends.

"She's helping her dad out in the ANBU interrogation department." Chouji replied as he grabbed a handful of chips and stuffed them in his mouth.

"Wow Chouji you're built like a tank dude. You're no longer uh what's the word… plump as you were 5 years ago." Naruto replied while Chouji smirked.

"Yep though I highly doubt I could take you on especially after that match you had with Gai-sensei." Chouji replied. Naruto was about to say something but then he pulls a tri pronged kunai out of his sleeve, spins around, and slices what appeared to be an outlined lion that was lunging at him in half and it explodes into ink. Two more lunge at him only for the one on the left to be impaled by what looked like black tendrils while an enlarged fist sent the one on the right flying.

"What the heck were those things?" Naruto asked while looking around for whoever created those ink lions as were Chouji and Shikamaru. Naruto hen saw a pale leaf nin wearing a black shirt and pants and seemed to be scribbling in a scroll. "Found you." He said and vanished.

Said ink summoner's eyes widened when he sensed something behind him and out of pure reflex, pulled out a tip less tanto from his back and blocked a strike from a tri pronged kunai that was aimed to stab him in between the eyes and his gaze met the soul piercing gaze of Naruto Uchiha Namikaze.

"Well what do we have here? A Konoha nin out to kill me? Figures you idiots never learn. Naruto said as he pushed the blade forward and the mysterious nin's eyes widened at Naruto's strength. He suddenly sensed something creep up behind him and he turned his head only to see a shadow move towards him and leapt away and onto the ground only for a large fist to heads towards him.

The nin leapt away as the fist smashed the ground Naruto appeared in front of his surprised face and the next thing he knew He was sent flying away by a powerful kick courtesy of Naruto and hitting a tree. He grunts in pain as he slid down the tree and Naruto started to walk towards him. He does a ram seal and a swirl of ink formed around him.

"Until we meet again." He said and shunshins away form a cursing Naruto.

"Dammit he got away." Naruto said glaring at the spot the mysterious leaf nin was and sighs. He turns around looking at Shikamaru and Chouji. "Be sure to inform Tsunade-hime of our 'guest'. I have a mission to do right now so sorry to cut this little reunion short. Ja ne." He says and shunshins away.

Shikamaru sighs and rubs the back of his head. "Great. Even as a hired merc trouble comes to him. Then again Naruto and trouble always find each other now and then so I shouldn't be so surprised. Come on Chouji let's inform Hokage-sama of our mysterious ninja." Shikamaru says while the bulky nin nods and make their way towards the tower.

Main Gate

Naruto, Kurenai, Anko, and Yugao were now outside the gate with their gear ready and Naruto spoke up. "Alright then this is how the formation will go. Yugao, you and Anko will take the front while Kurenai takes the back." He said getting a nod from them. "Since I am mostly the main combatant in case things get out of hand, I'll take up the middle."

"Also just to let you all know be careful when facing these cursed experiments. While I'm pretty sure you can handle them when they're at the first level, the second level is a whole other story. Never face a level two cursed fighter alone and at the very least, try to incapacitate them. I'll more then likely take on most of the level twos but just in case you get into trouble." Naruto pulls out three tri pronged kunai. "Use these and toss them onto the ground and I'll be there."

The three Kunoichi took one each and placed them in their weapon's pouch. "Now then… let's go." He says and the three of them blur away into the forest.

**And Cut! Here's the next chapter guys and once again I apologize for the reduced updates. I just recovered from the flu and was taking care of my newborn nephew but now I'm back. If you guys have any suggestions for the next chapter feel free to ask me and until then… peace out! ^^**


End file.
